No Reason
by dqdagb1
Summary: Post-War, AU, Hermione left everything she knew behind because she couldn't handle it. Now in Forks what will she find? Friendship, love or will she run because there is no reason left.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own...nothing**

She had tried. Merlin knows how hard she tried. But she just couldn't do it anymore. So she did the one thing she had never done in her whole life, she quit. Hermione Granger quit.

She knew she needed to leave as soon as she could. She just didn't know where to go. So she pulled out a world map and pointed, ah the United States. She enlarged the image with a simple spell and pointed again. So Forks, Washington was to be her new home.

She left 48 hours later. She only had a few belongings she was taking, the rest she could purchase there. There were only a few people she needed to say goodbye too, and she left all the legalities of transferring her funds and such to a lawyer. The plane ride was dismal and much too long, but to Hermione it seemed to go by in the blink of an eye. As soon as she stepped onto the plane she was surrounded by swarms of people. She couldn't stop the flashbacks that came through.

_She was surrounded on all sides by people. Some were dueling, some were fleeing, but most were dead. She looked through the crowd hoping to catch a glimpse of black or red. Just a glimpse, she told herself and she'd be able to concentrate knowing that they were okay. Suddenly she heard someone yell,"Hermione RUN!" she turned and saw Ron dueling a deatheater, and saw another one advancing towards her. She ignored Ron and cast a quick Expelliarmus towards the deatheater. She turned back towards Ron as she saw a flash of green hit him. She had no time to react because projected she heard a voice exclaim, "HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!" Then she saw a figure coming through the trees carrying a limp figure. Behind him she saw Voldemort. She knew what she had to do while everyone was distracted from shock. She cast a silent spell and watched as the green light hit him. Chaos erupted tenfold as neither side was sure what to do. Both had lost their leaders. Hermione tried to go in and help capture the remaining deatheaters, but her fellow Order members had other ideas. Before her eyes all she saw was green and then subsequently red. It was a blood bath. Gone were the morals from the Order, and gone were the niceties of Avada Kadavra. Wizards were using the darkest spells, torturing everyone. She couldn't stand it a moment longer. And she saw no reason as no one would listen to a voice of reason so she did the only thing she could do; she left. _

Abruptly she was taken out of that flashback as some annoying little kid kicked her chair. She looked up and realized that she was almost there; she had almost made it to her new home.

Hermione had only brought one duffel; she was a witch after all. After getting off of her plane she went to a used car dealership and bought an old Nissan pickup. Then she drove down the road several hours to Forks.

She had informed her lawyer the minute she decide she was moving that she would need a house. He had known her taste, because he had known her family for so long, and had immediately purchased a home on the outskirts of town. As she pulled in she marveled at it. It was a small light blue two-story with dark trim. As she went inside to investigate she found it would suit her purposes quite nicely. Then she pulled out her wand and set to decorating her new house. When that was done she went to her new bedroom and fell asleep even though it was only 4 in the afternoon.

**AN: well heres the first chapter of my first fic, hope you like it. sorry it ended kinda lame, but I figured better kinda lame than a cliffie. Review and let me know how you liked it, seriously it will make my day :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: still not mine. I only claim the plot.**

When Hermione woke up she was disoriented to say the least. Her room wasn't blue, and judging by her internal clock the sun should be up. Suddenly she remembered. She was in her new house and the sun wasn't up because it was two o'clock in the morning in this new country she called home. Groaning, she realized that sleep would be futile as she had already got her usual eight hours, so she got up. She hadn't really paid attention to the décor in her room as she decorated it with a few spells the day before, so she took a good look around. The room was adequate in size with plush, tan carpet. The walls were painted a soft grey-blue and her bed was done all in white bedding. It was a luxurious queen, four poster bed with filmy drapes around it. She walked into her bathroom, which didn't have a door, she noted and washed her face. Hmm she thought, what to do at this ungodly hour? She thought for a moment and sighed knowing what she would do. She walked into her closet and changed into a black long sleeve top and black running shorts. She laced up her trainers, gathered her messy mane into a ponytail, grabbed her iPod, and slipped out the door.

Her new home was nestled in the woods so she just started running through them not caring where she was going because she knew she would always find home.

_ "Hermiioonnne!" whined Ron, "I love you and all so don't take this the wrong way, but we are lost." _

_"Oh honestly Ronald, I have never gotten lost in my life. I always know where I'm headed" she replied. "Okay miss genius, I just think that we should have found our way back by now." He replied huffily._

_ "Just through that small cluster of trees and we'll be there" Sure enough once through that cluster they had made it back to camp. _

_"It's scary how she does that" she heard him mumble._

She snapped out of her flashback and stopped for a moment. Once she caught her breath she continued running. Her legs started to burn, but she ignored it. During the war she had been forced to run for her life. Since the end, a mere month ago, she kept up this habit. It was one of those things that made her feel human again. Once her legs stopped burning they would numb, and once that happened she could run for hours on end. Through all the pain that she went through, this was one she repeated. She knew that once it passed she would be invincible and could run forever.

She could only see a hint of sunlight escaping from the tree tops as she collapsed to her knees. She took several deep breaths trying to regain some normalcy in her breathing. Once that was done she looked up and saw herself in some kind of meadow. She found a cushy spot in the grass and sat as the sun rose. It was cresting the tree tops when she realized that she had been there longer than anticipated. She rose to stand but fell down abruptly as her legs were asleep. "Oh for the love of Merlin" she whispered. She would just have to wait for the feeling to come back into her legs before she could find her way home.

She was waiting when she saw a lone figure emerged from the trees.

"Beautiful morning we're having isn't it" he said as he took giant strides towards her.

"Well if you say so" she replied softly. She looked up to see a hand offered to her. She looked at it warily.

"Let me help you up" he said, "that was quite a tumble you just took." She then accepted his proffered hand and noted how cold it was. As she got a good look at him she realized he was huge. He wasn't really tall he was just stocky, and built. He was strikingly pale with dark, curly hair and amber eyes. "So what's made you decide that this morning is totally awful, if you don't mind me asking?" he asked. "well," she started, "honestly I have no comparison." She stated. Suddenly his face split into a huge grin. "You're the new neighbor that just moved in then." She was shocked.

"Ho-Howw do you know that?" she stuttered out.

"Small town princess, small town." He might have continued rambling on, but she didn't catch a word of it.

_"Oh honestly Harry stop encouraging him." She told Harry as he was shaking with laughter._

_ "Hermione you just need to accept the fact that you're a princess." Ron stated._

_ "You are really dense Ronald. How many times do we need to go over this; I am __**NOT**__ a princess nor have I ever been. You really need to stop with that term of endearment. The whole order is starting to pick it up." She said in a slightly wobbly tone towards the end. Harry then grabbed her shoulders so she couldn't turn away from him. _

_"Hermione, it's not a bad nickname, and besides you are the Gryffindor Princess and everybody knows it. A princess is someone who everyone looks up to or wants to be, who is noble and loyal and cares for others. So let them call you a princess because in reality that's what you are.'' Harry then noticed her eyes shining. "Oh bugger, now you know that I'm not normally that mushy, so stop this argument so that I never have to repeat those words."_

_ "Oh Harry," she said laughing, "and here I'd worried that you'd turned into a softie." "Only for my best friend Hermione, only for her."_

She then saw a hand waving in front of her face. "You alright there princess, you spaced out on me." The boy-no-man asked.

"Oh yeah I'm sorry. Oh umm nice meeting you…" she drifted off.

"Emmett" he replied in a strong voice.

"nice meeting you Emmett, but I really should be getting back." She said wanting to get away.

"Let me join you…" he drifted off. _Cunning, using my line against me she thought_.

"Mione" she answered back.

"Let me join you, Mione, I wasn't kidding when I said we were neighbors. Plus it would look bad if our newest member of the town never made it back home." He said with a smile on his face.

"I don't appreciate the insinuation; I am perfectly capable of making it home safely. My friends used to joke that I was the only map they'd ever need." She said, slightly stiff.

"Now princess," he started.

"Mione," she interjected,

"Princess," he continued. He glanced down as he saw her face scrunched up in annoyance; he smiled a little, "what? It seems to be a perfect nickname for you so I'm not changing it now. Anyway I wasn't insinuating that you couldn't find your way home, I'm just saying it would make me feel a whole lot better if you let me run with you."

"Why is that?" she asked innocently. She then saw him glance backwards through the trees, when he turned back his eyed had slightly darkened.

"Wolves" was all he said.

**A/N: whew chapter two is done. I worked really hard on that chapter so I hope you all enjoy. R&R and let me know what you think, and where you think this is going. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing still**

I was out patrolling, dying of boredom. Nothing had ever happened, and nothing was going to happen. As Alpha I really should stop listening to my dad, but the old man had this weird hold over me. Somehow he would suggest something and then twist it to make it my idea. I was roaming when I heard something moving fast. I stalked to investigate it and saw a blur of black, brown, and skin. I followed the figure and suddenly it collapsed. Then I realized that the figure was a young woman. I drank in her sight. She was on knees, gasping for breath, covered in a sheen of sweat. I couldn't look away. She then sat down and stretched her legs out. I stayed there, silently watching her. She was so still, as if contemplating all of life's great secrets. Suddenly she moved to stand and then abruptly fell. Several things happened at once. First I wanted to rush to her and assist her up. I also wanted to rush towards her to investigate. Her sudden movement sent a rush of sweet perfume my way. My thoughts then started jumbling together in a field of incoherent-ness. I was quickly jolted out of that haze when I smelled something sickly strong, and tensed out of instinct. I watched as the large Bloodsucker made his way towards her. I cringed when she put her hand in his. I had to force myself still, and fight every fiber of my being. My blood was boiling to go out there and get her away from **_him_**. The Bloodsucker then turned backwards and looked directly at me. I smiled a bit, as if challenging him to do something in front of the human. Then he turned back, and they both were gone. I wanted to follow, but I needed to resume my post. Sam wasn't going to be happy with me.

* * *

The second she saw Emmett she groaned internally, she had been trying so hard to leave behind that world, that she had never contemplated running into it out here. She wasn't going to ever give up her magic, it was too much a part of her, but that didn't mean that she was going to ever go back. She wanted to leave the magical world alone for a while, so she could cool down. She couldn't face a world that she had so willingly embraced when she was eleven, when it had turned into something so monstrous. She had thought that we, as humans, were past meaningless genocide. She could only hope there weren't many magical creatures here.

She was wary to trust him, but from his eyes she could see that he was different and good. When he said he was worried about wolves, she blanched a little. Memories of a certain wolf still haunted her. "You can join me" she said finally, "as long you don't leave me lagging behind." He then smiled,

"Oh come on, I don't think I could outrun you."

"Keep trying to convince yourself" she said silently with a little smirk knowing that he could hear her.

They ran the several miles to her house in silence. When they finally made it back it was mid-morning. He pretended to be winded, she saw. "Follow me inside, I'll get you some water." She said.

"Oh no, I don't want to bother you." He said. She smiled and said,

"I couldn't get you to leave me alone back in that meadow and now you don't want to bother me?" she asked with a sweet smile. He groaned and followed her in while she went and grabbed two glasses and filled them with water. She watched with a small smile as he choked back the water. "Well Emmett, seeing as you're the first person I've met in this town, could you help me out a little bit?" She asked. "Well that depends." He said, looking slightly green if that was possible.

"Well could you tell me how to get to the high school, I need to figure that out before tomorrow, and honestly I would be willing to bet that this town is closed on Sundays." She said.

"Why would you need to know where the high school is at?" he asked, seriously confused.

"Well I need to go and register for classes of course." She said. He looked at her inquisitively. "What?" she finally asked.

"You seem older than that." He finally said. She gave him a sad smile and said,

"And in some ways I am, but seriously I need to know so I can finish my last year."

"Well okay then, I wasn't kidding when I said I was your neighbor. My family and I live up the road, so we'll give you a lift tomorrow morning." He said.

"Oh really you don't have to do that." She said hastily.

"It really is no bother; we're going anyway so we'll just get you on the way." It was her turn to look at him inquisitively. "What?" he asked slightly amused.

"You seem older than a high school student." She said with a small smile.

"Now princess, I know I am gorgeous, mature, and all that other bull but I am only 18, so I still have to finish out my year." She had to bite back a retort of asking how long he had been 18, but did so smoothly.

"Well okay then nice to know my new friend is so modest." She said and then saw him smile.

"Oh so we're only friends," he said flirtatiously. She looked up at him and said,

"Yes, **_only_** friends." Then all of a sudden he whooped and picked up to twirl her around.

"Put me down you oaf," she yelled. He put her down with a huge smile.

"My faith in the female population has been restored!" he yelled.

"What are you screaming about?" she asked confused.

"Well I was so hoping we could be friends, you see I have a girlfriend, but I was worried because girls just seem to flock me. But you, you're not interested in me like that. Wait, you aren't are you?" he asked suddenly nervous.

"Nope, not to burst your ego bubble or anything, but I think I like you just as a friend." She replied.

"You sure?" he asked still slightly nervous.

"Emmett my two best mates back home were guys, so yes I'm sure." He grinned, and then slightly frowned. She was confused for a moment, but they did call her the brightest for a reason. "Don't worry about your secret, I already know, and I'm still here aren't I?" she said walking away.

"What are you talking about?" he said in a strained voice. Still walking away she said,

"Don't worry Emmett I know that you're a vampire." Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"You're not worried about what could happen to you, by associating with me?" he asked darkly with his hand on her neck.

"No I'm not." She replied firmly. His hand on her neck was awkward because it was so cold, but I didn't frighten her as he intended it to.

"You probably should be" he said in a small voice, dropping his hand, and looking down.

"Emmett," she said, "I'd be worried if your eyes were dark, or if you were shaking, or trying to distance yourself from me. But you're not. I don't know why you're like this, but it's not your fault and it doesn't define you. You aren't a monster" she said softly. He looked at her as if trying to figure out how she knew so much and had pinpointed his feelings so clearly. She recognized the look and said, "I know you're curious, so I'll keep your secret if you can keep mine." She saw him barely nod and continued, "I'm a witch."

**A/N: woohoo another chapter done. take a few seconds and tell me what you think. cuz honestly reviews motivate me and make me post faster. thanks for all of the support. hugs to you all, and seriously R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So I fixed a few errors in the previous chapters and reformatted them, so hopefully it should be easier to read. The italics represent either a flashback or a person's thought, depending on context. I trust you to be the judge of that. And the mystery wolf now has an identity, YAY! **

**Disclaimer: not mine**

I was patrolling, but I couldn't get that girl out of my head. I don't know what it was about her. I don't know why I was so mad when I saw her talking to that Bloodsucker. I am just so confused. I start running to get her image out of my head. It doesn't work, but I honestly had to try. I then decided that when this was done I would talk to someone about this problem, but for now I had to concentrate. Then I could hear Sam say _come on man, focus. Boys won't take their alpha seriously if even he won't do his job. And hey who's this leggy brunette I keep seeing? _ I snarled and ran to attack him; I smile as I hear Sam say _alright I'll drop it for now. Let's get going Jake!_

* * *

She never intended to reveal her secret or reveal that she knew his, but she had to. When he kept asking if she was sure she wanted to be his friend she saw the two parts to the question. He was asking if she wanted to be his friend, but he was also giving her the door to opt out because of what he knew he was. Her heart broke once she realized this. He was worried about hurting her, not because he would hurt her, but because it was technically in his nature. She told him because she didn't want him thinking those thoughts a second longer. Those kinds of thoughts could make a man a monster. People aren't born with a desire to hurt others, they were taught those things. Tom Riddle had been told that he wasn't worthy and never would amount to anything. Eventually he started to believe it because that was all he ever heard. He finally rebelled and that led him to being a monster. A person could only take so much before they broke. She realized she could have lied to Emmett about how she knew, but she also knew that she wanted a friend that she could be honest with.

"A witch?" he asked. "What does that entail exactly." She sighed and motioned for him to sit down. She pulled her wand out of her pocket and tapped it to enlarge it.

"This is a wand and I can use it to harness the magic that I possess." She explained.

"Can you show me?" he asked skeptically. She thought for a moment "_wingardium leviosa"_ she said as she raised a lamp. Then she caused it to fall. "_Reparo"_ she said and watched as the lamp pieced itself back together. She then raised the lamp again and put it back in its spot. She then looked at Emmett, who she noticed had a huge grin on his face,

"Cool" he said.

"I've trusted you with my secret as it is only fair since I know yours."

"I'm glad you're trusting me with this, but I'm not sure I can keep your secret." He said calmly

"What do you mean?" she said vehemently as his last statement had floored her.

"Well my brother can read minds, so I would keep your secret, but he would figure it out." He said in a rush.

"Oh, well if that's the only problem I know a spell or two to fix that."

**A/N: another chapter done, I apoligize for its length. I had to go back and fix a few details so I had limited time. I put this together just to start filling the gaps in. Thanks for all the support and reviews thus far, keep it up they inspire me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or One Step Closer by Linkin Park**

Right before he left she used a spell similar to _occulmens _on him to block his mind and they decided that she would cast it on several other kids at school so that his brother wouldn't get suspicious.

The next morning as she woke up she was excited. She loved learning and she was excited that she would be able to be who she wanted to be here. Here she didn't have to be defined by being a war hero, or just another friend to one of her boys. She could just be normal here and that thought thrilled her. She even did a thing very unlike her, she spent time picking out her outfit. Living with Lavender and Ginny she picked up a thing or two about fashion. At the thought of them she sobered, _don't even think about it, she told herself. They would want you to be happy and not all sad on your first day._ She took a deep breath and put on a pair of tight fitting, dark denims, a dark green long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black knee-high boots, which were perfect to conceal her wand in. She had on a fleur-de-lis necklace on a long chain and studded earrings. She had lightly applied foundation, blush, eyeliner, and mascara. She had also used several spells to make her hair fall in gentle waves down her back. She threw on a black trench, grabbed her backpack and went downstairs. She packed a lunch and ate a quick breakfast and then sat to wait for Emmett to show up.

She didn't expect him to show up in a red sports car. He wasn't driving, a pouty blonde was. He got out so she could climb into the backseat. On the way there, there wasn't much talking done between her and the blonde, who she found out, was Rosalie, his girlfriend. Emmett however was apparently chatty and supplied most of the conversation. We arrived at the school and that's when it all started.

She went to the front office to register and she could hear whispers. They followed her throughout the day. They followed her in government, world history, and calculus. Most everyone seemed to be curious because her name was weird, she was new, she was foreign, but mostly because she had shown up with the Cullen's. It was the latter fact that no one could seem to get past. While in class, no one talked to her they just whispered. So she dreaded lunch time. When it came however she was surprised, Emmett gestured for her to come sit by him. She walked there, met with stares by everyone and took a seat by him. Once at the table she was met by glares from everyone there, well almost everyone. Emmett smiled at her and the dark haired girl sitting by the copper haired boy smiled.

"So Mione how has your day been?" Emmett asked her.

"Umm, it's been normal so far," she said quietly, her eyes darting around the table trying to evaluate the others expressions.

"Oh, family introduce yourselves." Emmett stated. The dark haired girl who had smiled almost started talking when the copper haired boy almost imperceptibly shook his head.

"You know what Emmett, I totally forgot one of my teachers needed to talk with me," she said getting up, "I'll see you later." She then turned on her heel and exited the cafeteria, but not before the whispers. This time though, they were louder and she could hear them clearly.

* * *

She swiftly left the cafeteria, determined not to cry or break down. She went through her last classes gym and English lit quickly and numbly, dreading having to make it home somehow.

The second Mione was out of sight he turned on his family. "Meet me in our spot now," he said venomously before stalking out of the lunch room. He couldn't believe his family. As soon as he was out of sight on the grounds he quickly made it to the meadow. His family was there in minutes.

"What the heck is wrong with you all?" he shouted.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Edward asked.

"No I'm not Eddie." Edward growled at the name. "Don't even. I bring someone for you guys to meet and you totally brush it off."

"It doesn't matter, she probably has a million friends so our acceptance doesn't matter" Rosalie stated.

"No she doesn't. Eddie back me up here."

"I can't read her mind, and several others, including you, are blocked." He stated.

"Come on guys, you heard the whispers as well as I could."

"I still don't see how this all matters." Alice said.

"Alice your motto is to make friends with everyone new, I was counting on at least you welcoming her."

"I'm sorry Emmett but I can't get a read on her, plus I don't like the vibes I'm getting from her."

"Why do I bother? No offense Bella, but no one liked you when you started hanging around you, but we put up with you for the most part. Can't we extend this to Mione?" he said frustrated.

"Oh, so you're saying she's your Bella, your singer?" Rosalie said, eyebrow arched.

"No babe, but she is my new friend."

"We need to get back soon" Edward said.

"Ugh, you don't get it. The second she showed up with Rose and I she was marked. No one wants anything to do with her because she 'runs with the Cullen's'. And it's all my fault."

"Guess you should have thought of that earlier" Edward said coldly. And with that his family left.

* * *

She wasn't sure what she was going to do to get home once that bell rang, but once it did she made up her mind. Emmett's family obviously didn't like her, so she wouldn't bother them. She started walking. It was several miles, but she decided if she really couldn't handle it she would apparate. She had made it to the outskirts when a Jeep pulled alongside her. She looked up and saw the door open, and Emmett gesturing for her to climb in. She did and fumbled with the seat belt. The short drive to her home was done in silence. She figured he had shown up in pity, so when they arrived she just hopped out and made it to her house as quietly as possible. She sank down into her couch when she heard him say,

"Sorry Mione" she jumped, very startled. He just chuckled at her reaction.

"Don't worry about me; I've handled it all before so I can handle it again."

"So you're telling me that you are used to people treating you like that."

"Yes, honestly my old school was worse because I knew all of my ho-classmates. I went to a boarding school so we all knew each other well. They weren't afraid to say worse stuff than what you heard today to my face."

"Oh Mione" he started, but she interrupted him

"Emmett I want to be your friend but I don't know if they'll allow it."

"It doesn't matter if our classmates can't handle it." He said.

"No, but it matters if your family hates me. Look family is important so I'm not going to cause problems with it."

"So what are you saying exactly?" he asked with a scowl on his face.

"Maybe we shouldn't be friends right now." She answered dejectedly.

"Not happening. If my being a vampire didn't scare you off, I am not letting them scare you."

"But Emmett they are your family." She said near tears.

"Mione what's wrong?"

"Nothing" she stated, she wasn't going to burden him with her issues.

"I'll compromise with you; at school we don't know each other. I gave you a ride because Carlisle insisted, everyone will believe that. My family is worried more about you somehow getting hurt or figuring out our secret in public, so we'll only hang out after school at your place. Is that acceptable?"

"Sure, look I'm not used to this time zone yet so can you leave so I can rest?" she asked.

"Yeah Mione, see you later okay." With that statement he left and she was alone. Now she could cry.

She allowed herself a few minutes before she composed herself. She quickly went up the stairs and changed into her running outfit; long sleeved, dark shirt, dark running shorts, and socks and trainers. She raced out the door, iPod in hand blaring the music, ready to run into oblivion.

_I cannot take this anymore  
Saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
You'll find that out anyway_

_Just like before..._

_Everything you say to me_  
_Takes me one step closer to the edge_  
_And I'm about to break_  
_I need a little room to breathe_  
_Cause I'm one step closer to the edge_  
_I'm about to break_

**A/N: another chapter down. Please don't hate me, this is neccessary for story purposes. This is the longest chapter yet so that should make up for my lame chapter yesterday. Thank you to all those who have read/favorited/followed/reviewed, that is what keeps me going. So please tell me what you think so far, and yeah. Till next time :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Brief note, ****new moon never happened. Edward never left her, but Jake is still her friend.**

It had been two months since he had first seen her. Really it was only for a brief time, so why couldn't he get her out of his head. It was driving his pack crazy, but he really couldn't do anything about it. The pack always seemed to want to talk about the incident, but he didn't want to hear it. He was Alpha and he did not have to listen to them making fun of him, so he always cut them off before they could get in a word.

"Jake don't you think" Sam started.

"If you are going to prattle on about my so called infatuation, don't" He seethed out.

"Maybe you should" Sam continued.  
"Aarrghhh can't I have a moments peace in _my_ garage?" He spat out the last words.

"Jake" Sam said again.

"A MOMENT! Gosh I don't get what's with you all." He was beyond frustrated now.

"Don't cut me off, I just think you need to talk out whatever it is that's bugging you because honestly Jake you are the most patient in the pack. Don't you find it weird that you're all tense now?" Sam pointed out.

"Fine! I'll go talk to Bells, happy?" He said getting up, throwing down his tools. He looked over at Sam who just had his arms folded with a small smile on his face. "Go bother someone else now, I'm leaving" and with that he took off for the Cullen's knowing that his friend didn't like to be parted from her leech. Oh could this day get any better. No, no it really couldn't.

* * *

It had been a long two months for her. Her fellow students couldn't seem to get past her disastrous first day. At school she was shunned. So she just retreated, she didn't respond in class unless someone called on her. She did her best to be invisible and it worked for the most part. Most didn't understand her fashion, but really she didn't care. She always wore boots, to conceal her wand, she always wore long sleeve shirts, and she usually wore some sort of trench. She usually didn't bother with make-up and she only fixed her hair when she felt like it, most of the time it was in its bushy glory. Lunch time was the worst; usually she wandered around aimlessly since she didn't really have to eat. Being on the run changed your eating habits, and she hadn't really regained her appetite.

The only highlight in her life really was her time she got to spent with Emmett. He would come around for an hour or two every day or so to do homework, talk, or just hang out. It was great and all, but she couldn't help feeling lonely and depressed. And she wouldn't burden Emmett with these problems. So when he would leave she would put on her running attire and leave. She usually ran for several hours. It was her therapy her only escape now. It also helped because if she was dead tired she couldn't dream. It was really a dismal routine, but to her it was enough for now; until Emmett showed up that day.

"Princess are you doing okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm totally fine Emmy-bear." She'd made up her own ridiculous nickname for him to 1) get back for her dreadful nickname and 2) she found it hilarious as bears were his favorite.

"Bull Princess, are you even eating?" he asked.

"Don't worry about that, I eat enough. You're lucky I don't take offense like normal girls Emmy-bear." He then grabbed her hand and dragged her into the kitchen. He proceeded to take out food from her cupboards and cook.

"Stop gawking Princess, it's not a nice look. Yes I may not eat food, but I do remember how to cook it. Now I'm gonna tell you that I know you're not eating enough. With all of your running, you need to be. Carbs, heard of them? Well I happen to know that you are not getting enough." He then put a giant plate of pasta in front of her. "Eat up Princess." She just stared blankly at the plate.

"I'm not going to eat all of that Emmy-bear" she stated in a quiet voice.

"I know you're not, but I'll be darned if you don't eat most of it." He said smugly. He then stared her down until she picked up her fork. "Good girl, now when you're finished with that we're going to my place." With his last statement her fork clattered noisily down. "Look my family honestly isn't that bad and I can't stand your mopey face anymore. I told them you know because you had some relative back in England that was a vampire. Carlisle would love to meet you and well, the others were persuaded to see it my way." He had a smug look when he finished.

"What did you do Emmy-bear?" She was really curious; very few things caused him to look that smug.

"Well Jasper was easy to convince, so he convinced Alice. Bella has been dying to meet you so Eddie has grudgingly been convinced to be civil. Esme is on Carlisle's side, and well you know the pull I have with Rosie." And that's when she figured out the smug look, Rosalie. He looked like he was going to continue but she interrupted him.

"I know I told you that my best friends back home are guys, but that doesn't mean I want to hear all of the sordid details about you and your mate." She said quickly. He looked like he was going to say something so she interrupted him again, "Not a word Emmy-bear, I don't want to hear it and if you continue I swear to Merlin that I know several hexes that will wipe that smirk off your face, and so help me I've used them before on my friends and I will use them again." At her last words she looked over at him to see him gulping. "I'm glad we have an understanding." With that she got up and put her plate and its remains in the sink. "Wait here, I'll be back in a moment" then she dashed up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" he shouted.

"Getting ready." She really wasn't a vain person, but today was one of the days she had chosen to ignore her hair. She was a confident person, but the Cullen's unnerved her. She knew that if she took 5 minutes to get ready, she wouldn't feel so unnerved by them and their unnatural beauty.

"I'm ready" she said as she bounded down the stairs.

"Let's go then" he replied as he ushered her out the door. "I was kinda excited once I told my family, so I ran here, so.." he started then drifted off. She caught his drift however and walked up behind him.

"Boys," she mumbled as she hopped up onto his back. She closed her eyes and waited, "Any day now would be great Emmy-bear." She said. Then she felt him laugh.

"Open your eyes Princess, we're here."

"Oh" she said. She then went to unlatch her legs from around his waist when she felt him grab a hold of them.

"Uh-uh." He replied smirking.

"We're here, why can't I get down Emmy-bear?" she growled out.

"Retract the claws Princess. I'm not sure what my family is doing right now, so I think we have a minute."

"To do what exactly?" she sighed.

"I wanna play tag." He stated totally serious.

"Tag?" she asked exasperated.

"Live a little. Look you're a runner and you like it and no one here will indulge me and play."

"Let me down." He did and then was shocked as she touched him, yelled, "Tag," and took off in a dead run laughing. He smiled; he knew this was a good idea, maybe his best yet.

* * *

He pulled up their driveway wondering why he had thought this was a good idea. He shut the car off and walked up to the door. He had made it that far, so a few feet more wouldn't kill him. He was about to knock when the door opened revealing Alice.

"Bella is in the family room" she said before she flounced off leaving him standing there. So he stalked off to the family room only to see Bella whispering while sitting on Edward's lap.

"Come on guys, get a room." He said as he sauntered in and took a seat.

"Last I checked this was a room mutt." Edward replied coolly.

"You know what I mean leech" he countered back.

"Of course I do, but get your head out of the gutter mutt." Edward said with a small smirk.

"Guys" Bella started

"We don't mean anything by it. Although I may change my mind if being with the leech has changed your manners so drastically that you don't even greet your best friend anymore." He said while smiling. Bella then stood up and hugged him.

"Always so dramatic Jake." She told him. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked not wasting any time.

"I'm hurt, can't I come by to say hi anymore." He said feigning innocence.

"You could, but usually you avoid this place like the plague."

"As it should be" he said pointedly.

"Jake" she started,

"Don't be too concerned, he doesn't really mean it." Edward stated.

"Can I have a moment alone?" He directed the question to Edward. Edward just rolled his eyes, kissed Bella's cheek, and walked out of the room.

"Don't see why you want to be alone, I can still hear you." Edward mumbled. Jacob just tensed and growled silently. Then Bella grabbed his arm and said,

"What's with you? He's never gotten under your skin before?"

"Well the pack has a theory about that." He started and then he recounted his so called life changing encounter as his pack called it.

* * *

She hadn't had this much fun since before she could remember. Emmett had the decided advantage on her in speed, but she kept up with him well for a human. She had crazy stamina because of her running addiction. Currently she was racing through a hallway searching for him. Ah-ha she caught a glimpse of him making it towards the stairs stealthily. She stalked off towards him and touched him, yelled, "tag" and tried to make her way down the stairs. Emmett however didn't want to play fair; he scooped her up and lugged her over his shoulder.

"Put me down Emmy-bear." She screamed while flailing about, knowing she wasn't going to fall as he had her in his iron grip. In response she assumed, he laughed. It was too infectious not to join in and soon they both were hysterically laughing. He made his way to the family room and then gently threw her down on the love seat.

* * *

He finished his story, and then he heard laughter. He looked to Bella quizzically. He was lounging on the love seat facing her when all of sudden something was dropped on him.

* * *

She was laughing until she realized that Emmett had dropped her into an occupied loveseat. Currently she was sitting in some guy's lap. She didn't look at him; she was too mortified. She just hurriedly got off of said guy's lap and went over to Emmett and punched him, hard. It hurt, but she was used to pain.

"What was that for?" Emmett yelled. She just glared at him, with a furious glint in her eyes. He couldn't help but slightly twitch. Bella had a small smile on her face, this little girl had Emmett shaking in his shoes.

"Princess, stop" he started before he was cut off by her punching him in the arm again, still glaring. She honestly wasn't that mad at him, she was just utterly embarrassed. Bella then decided to intervene. She stood up and said,

"Hi I'm Bella, you must be Emmett's new friend." Before she had time to respond or even turn around to face her, she felt Emmett shove her.

"Tag!" he yelled sprinting off. She turned to Bella apologetically and made sure to avoid whoever was on the love seat. She then took off in a sprint yelling,

"Prat!"

**A/N: I am in a euphoria from life changing news I got this morning, so I had to post. So I admit that tag is a bit ooc for emmett but I included it because I figured he'd do what he could to cheer up a friend. let me know what you guys think, honestly I think I deserve it because this is by far the longest chapter and I'm posting it really close to the other one, so throw me a provebial bone and review :) Thanks for all the support thus far and can't wait to hear what you guys think**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclamer: Not mine**

The second he looked down he saw _her_ on his lap. She didn't look at him though; she just turned bright red and got off of him as quickly as she could. He then watched as she went over to Emmett and proceeded to punch him. She didn't even flinch, then he heard Emmett yell,

"What was that for?" he had to smile as he saw Emmett start to get nervous, her back was to him so he could only assume she was glaring at him.

"Princess stop" were the next words he heard. This phrase made him start seeing red. He then had to turn back around and breathe deeply so that he didn't phase in front of _her._

"Hi I'm Bella, you must be Emmett's new friend" with this he turned to face her and as he did this he saw the leech shove her. He clenched his fist at this. She held her ground though and didn't fall over like he expected her too. That shove seemed to emanate through her whole body, and she was really petite. She then turned to face Bella, completely ignoring him, he wasn't sure how he felt about this, and he got to see her face for a second. Then at an almost inhuman speed she took off and he heard her melodious voice yell,

"Prat." He looked over at Bella, who was making her way back to the couch. She had a strange look on her face.

"What's with the face?" he asked, without any tact.

"She punched Emmett." Her voice was strained, like she was struggling getting the words out.

"Yeah about time someone put him in his place." He couldn't stop the smile from forming on his lips.

"Jake, think about it. She _punched _Emmett twice. Didn't even flinch." Now he could feel the smile falling from his face. No one punched a vampire without getting hurt, or being a leech or wolf.

* * *

She chased Emmett glad to be free from that other room. She paused for a moment and then realized her hand was throbbing. She hadn't really noticed the pain from it before, but then she remembered. She had punched him, and him being inhuman and all, had in turn hurt her hand. She quickly said a wandless spell and watched as her slightly swollen hand returned to normal size. She wasn't really paying too much attention or she would have heard Emmett approach her.

"You alright there princess?"

"Yeah, now." She said pointedly looking up at him with a small smirk.

"Well that's what you get for trying to abuse me." He was looking really cocky after he said that.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't manhandled me and dropped me onto some guy."

"Well that wouldn't have happened you hadn't of tagged me."

"Well I wouldn't have tagged you if you hadn't insisted on it." She countered.

"Well you got me there Princess. You sure your hand is okay?" Joking aside, he was still concerned.

"Emmy Bear I have a secret for you." She then gestured for him to lean down. "I'm a witch," she whispered, and then she smacked him upside the head. "I'm seriously fine you dunderhead."

"Emmett we have a problem." She turned and saw Edward. She had to repress a look of disgust.

By the look on his face she could tell whatever it was, was serious.

"What's up Edward?" Emmett asked, suddenly serious.

"Come with me." Edward was obviously very reluctant to let her in on whatever was the matter. Emmett then looked at her.

"Princess, wait here please. I'll be back soon." With that she nodded and Emmett left with Edward heading back to the family room. She waited for a minute before she followed them.

* * *

Jacob looked up and saw Edward and Emmett entering the room.

"What's up Edward?" Bella asked. He had to smile as he saw Edward look pointedly at Emmett who had a huge grin on his face.

"Not a word Emmett. Anyway I'm here to confront Jacob and Emmett really should be here for this."

"Get it over with Eddie, I don't want to leave her alone forever." Emmett said.

"Scared of a little human?" Edward asked with a small grin.

"Yup, and you would be too if you'd seen her wrath." Emmett wasn't ashamed to admit this; he knew that she could easily kick his butt if he ever gave her reason.

"Lovebirds wrap it up." He bit out.

"Well Jacob, I know what's wrong with you." Edward wasted no more time.

"I thought I told you to stay out of my head," he growled out.

"Emmett's new friend, she's your imprint. Your pack has been trying to tell you, but you get too defensive and they are just waiting for you to accept it now."

"Lies leech! You know nothing!" He said with unadulterated rage.

"Then why are you seriously considering it?" Edward asked. He growled, and then looked over at Emmett. He seemed to be radiating rage. He looked like he was about to lunge towards him when Edward grabbed him.

"Mutt, what did you do?" Emmett choked out.

"I did nothing!" he responded.

"Like heck you didn't. Undo it!" Emmett yelled.

"I can't." he said, "Even if I wanted to." He added.

"Let me go Eddie so I can rip him to pieces?" Emmett struggled against Edward's iron grasp. He knew that he was stronger and would soon overpower him.

"Why should I?" Edward grunted.

"The mutt doesn't deserve her, doesn't want her. He's going to hurt her, and I won't allow it." He said. Jacob now seethed with rage. The leech thought he would hurt her? Ha! The idea was laughable, he couldn't, wouldn't do that to _his _imprint.

* * *

She had waited long enough, so she made her way towards the family room. She peeked in the doorway and saw Edward struggling to hold Emmett down. She then noticed him, the guy she had been thrown on. He was huge, bigger than Emmett. He must have been almost six and a half feet tall, and was really built. But then she noticed his eyes and stance, he was angry, seething. He seemed to be shaking with it. Bella was in the corner silently observing, shocked. She took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Emmy Bear? What the heck is wrong with you, you prat?" she asked. After she said this, four pairs of eyes turned towards her. Emmett looked at her with crazy eyes and said,  
"Princess, I told you to wait for me. Please get away from here. Run." She rolled her eyes, he was so dramatic.

"Not happening." She stated crossing her arms.

"Princess it's not safe here right now." She then noticed him quickly glance towards the tall guy.

"I don't like what you're insinuating." She heard him growl.

"Princess run please, while you can."

"Oh that's it," the stranger started.

"Honestly! All of you stop. Emmy Bear, I can take care of myself." She glared at him darkly. He seemed to calm down a bit. She looked over at the tall guy and saw him still shaking with anger. She sighed, he was just like Ron. Once he got worked up, it took him a while to get grounded again. She had figured out a way to calm Ron, and wondered if it would work with this mystery guy. She braced herself for what she was about to do. She started walking towards him. Emmett looked like he was going to contradict her, but with a glare kept quiet. Mystery guy didn't even notice her. He seemed to be fighting an internal battle. She walked over to him and pushed him onto the couch. He didn't even fight against her. She then walked to the backside of the couch and knelt down right behind where the mystery guy was sitting. Ron would calm down when she sang to him, and this was his favorite. It was a song about hope and peaceful days to come after the war, she bitterly thought. She choked back her emotion though and started singing.

Someday when we are wiser,  
When the world's older,  
When we have learned.  
I pray someday we may yet live to live and let live.

Someday life will be fairer,  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay.  
God speed this bright millennium on it's way.  
Let it come someday.

Someday our fight will be won then,  
We'll stand in the sun then,  
That bright afternoon.

Till then, on days when the sun is gone,  
We'll hang on,  
if we wish upon the moon.  
There are some days dark and bitter  
Seems we haven't got a prayer  
But a prayer for something better  
Is the one thing we all share

Someday  
When we are wiser,  
When the world's older,  
When we have learned.  
I pray  
Someday we may yet live  
To live and let live

Someday  
Life will be fairer,  
Need will be rarer  
Greed will not pay.  
God speed  
His bright millennium  
On it's way.  
Let it come  
If we wish upon the moon  
One day  
Someday soon

One day  
Someday soon

She finished thickly, holding back tears. Ron had believed, and look where it had got him. Life wasn't fair.

* * *

He was concentrating deeply. He couldn't afford to phase in front of _his _imprint, _his_ human. He didn't even notice that she was coming towards him until she touched him. She pushed on him to move him backwards. The only thing he could do was comply. Her touch sent a jolt of electricity through his body. Then she disappeared on him. So he went back to breathing deeply to control the anger. Then he heard her singing, behind him. Her voice was rich and melodious, and he felt the anger melt away from his body. The song she sang was full of hope, and towards the end he could hear her voice change. His heart clenched as he realized she was struggling not to cry. Since meeting this girl he had felt more feelings than he had ever felt. Life wasn't fair.

**A/N: thank you guys so much for all of the support and reviews. This chapter is for you guys. I am also really glad that you all enjoyed Tag. I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter. For the song "Someday" I recommend watching it sung by Celtic Woman. It is so pretty. Anyway, please remember to review and let me know what you think. Till next time :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I really don't own these characters, wish I did, but I don't**

She sank down against the back of the couch. All of her strength was gone after singing. She drew her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them, hair falling around veiling her face. Then she did something she never did; she cried. Hot, silent tears streaked their way down her pale face. She just couldn't handle it all. Her hope seemed to have died along with everyone she knew. Emmy Bear was the small light that kept her out of continual darkness it felt like. The song really got to her. It promised hope, and right now she never knew if that was something she could ever find again. And really after all of the horrors she had seen, saw no reason to. So she sat there crying, absentmindedly rocking back and forth.

* * *

All of these feelings assaulted him after she finished her song. He didn't know what was really going on with him. And then it hit him. These were _her_ feelings: Despair, longing, pain, overwhelming sadness, and many others he couldn't identify. And he didn't like it. Almost as if on auto pilot he stood up and walked to the back of the couch. Seeing her broken like that almost made him collapse, but somehow he kept a hold on himself. He crouched down next to her, then glanced over at Emmett. He looked like he wanted to rush to help _her_ but it seemed Edward was holding him back. Edward then gave a small nod. He rolled his eyes and then gathered the broken girl into his arms. She seemed to be in her own world because she didn't even acknowledge him. He then went back to sit on the couch, adjusting her on his lap. She still had a death-grip on her legs; her knuckles were white with exertion. He carefully pried her fingers apart, wanting her to get into a more comfortable position. Once her fingers were free from each other, her hands almost automatically went around him. Then she buried her face in his chest. As she did this he couldn't help but feel happy. Having his imprint unconsciously accept him made him want to grin. But now was not the time for grinning, he could still feel her hurt to strongly. So he put his arms around her and softly rubbed patterns into her back. As he did this he softly and unconsciously hummed.

* * *

Emmett was not okay with this new news. When he saw Mione sink down, he wanted to rush towards her. Edward strongly grasped his arm and shook his head. He saw the mutt go over to her and then look up at Edward. Edward then nodded, the traitor. He didn't stay mad long though. As Jacob picked her up he treated her as though she was made of the finest glass. He saw Mione then grab onto Jacob as though he was the only thing she would ever need. So he still hated the whole situation, and wouldn't hesitate to hurt Jacob if he hurt her, but if he was what Mione wanted then grudgingly he would be alright with it.

* * *

Bella walked over in front of Edward, who then put his arms around her. No one in the room talked, this moment was too special. She then untangled herself from Edward's arms and grabbed his hand. She then led him out of the room. Emmett then grudgingly left the room as well. Jacob was oblivious to everything that went on. All he knew was that he was deliriously content. It felt as if he had gone through his whole life not knowing he was missing something, but now that he had found it he could see how incomplete he was without it. He slowly let his head drop down on top of hers, and felt his eyes slowly droop closed. Before sinking into unconsciousness he let out a sigh.

* * *

She was slowly waking up; she didn't remember ever falling asleep. She was trying to figure out where she was, when it all suddenly came back to her. She had been crying, and must have crashed against the couch. But as she was discerning her surroundings she realized that wasn't right. She opened her eyes and saw dark material. She then became aware of her arms around something and heavy arms trapping her. She unwrapped her arms and tried to push against the person. Whoever it was, yes she was that tightly crushed to them, just mumbled in response. She tried pushing against them several times, to no result. She dejectedly sighed and laid her head back against their chest. She was right and truly trapped, with no way to reach her wand. She waited for several minutes contemplating her next move. Shoving didn't work, so she tried poking, tickling, flicking; nothing worked. She contemplated some wandless spells she knew, but most would ultimately hurt him and for some reason she couldn't fathom that. She had tried talking, but found her voice hoarse. This is why I don't cry, she thought dejectedly. She had only one idea left; dropping her mental walls for a moment so Edward could hear and come help her. The idea repulsed her, she didn't want to ask him for help; but desperate times call for desperate measures. She concentrated and dropped her wall.

* * *

He had been talking to Bella when he clearly heard, "Edward please send in Emmett to help me." He recognized Mione's voice and he jolted. He had never been able to read her mind; but he heard that. It was almost as if she was blocking him. He then shook his head to clear it and saw Bella look at him quizzically.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Umm, I think Mione needs help." Was all he said before he stood up and grabbed her hand. They walked to where they left her and he couldn't help but chuckle at the sight before him.

* * *

"This was what you needed?" she heard Edward ask.

"I asked for Emmett, you prat." She replied.

"I know. I really don't see the problem though." He replied cheekily. Yes, this was why she didn't want to ask Edward for his help.

"He's got me in a death grip." She stated. She then hear Bella yell,

"Jacob! Why is Billy calling to warn me? What did you do? Oh my gosh! Jacob, Sam and the p.." she was cut off by Jacob's hand. He had woken up and moved her from his lap to the couch to go silence Bella.

"Really? In front of her?" he whispered angrily. "I'll go calm Sam down." Then he hurriedly left the room.

"What was that?" she asked. Bella was then pushing her out of the room.

"Sorry, it was the only thing I could think of. But there's no one out there for him so when he comes back, he's gonna be umm, go find Emmett and leave. You lovebirds can have at it later, but I don't think you should be around when he gets back."

"Why?" she was confused now, and a bit miffed. _Lovebirds?_ I just barely learned his name.

"What Bella is trying to so eloquently say is that our lovely Jacob has a killer temper. Bella set him off there so she doesn't want you exposed so unnecessarily. Oh here's Emmett." Emmett then grabbed her and proceeded to drag her out of the room. He then picked her up and she felt a whoosh. She looked and realized he had run her home.

"I am so confused right now." She stated. Then she looked over at him, shocked to see a grim look on his face.

"Me too"

**A/N: whew, another chapter. Sorry for taking so long, life gets crazy. Anyway let me know what you think and review. I'd love to hear from you :D Till next time...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: these characters aren't mine**

**A/N: Emmett's the only one who knows that Hermione's a witch, Bella is still human(still senior year and I couldn't do that to Charlie(my unofficial favorite)), and line breaks signify a change of view. They should be pretty self explanatory if you are following the story. Anywho, now onto the story.**

"What the heck just happened back there Emmy Bear?" she all but screamed.

"What part exactly?" he asked feigning innocence.

"How about all of it?" she silently tapped her foot and glowered at him.

"Well you walked in on Eddie and I confronting Jacob, you sang to him, started crying, he picked you up, you latched onto him and fell asleep, then he fell asleep. Then I believe you woke up and asked Eddie for help, and Bella said something that angered Jacob. Then I dragged you away as soon as I could. Yup that about sums it up." He grinned as if proud of himself.

"You're a piece of work, you know that?" she said. "I don't need a knight in tarnished armor. That whole situation was weird, now even more so. I am perfectly capable of handling myself."

"I assume you mean your magic, which need I remind you; no one knows about. Besides Jacob is…for lack of a better word volatile."

"Don't assume, my _magic_," she spat, "isn't the only thing I have to protect myself. You're not telling me something Emmy Bear. Cut the bull about 'saving me from his temper'. I have handled much worse."

"Worse?" he said quietly.

"Yes!" she snapped, "and don't avoid my question. What is it you're all hiding?"

"Umm I'm not at liberty," he started, but she interrupted him.

"Look I need answers, go converse with family dearest. I'll meet you back at your place later." She said.

"How long do I have?" he asked.

"I'll be running." She answered tersely.

* * *

He blanched at that. He knew she was fast, and he knew she was angry. Oh dear, this wasn't good at all. He nodded at her and ran back to his place. He followed the noise of voices yelling, and found his family gathered around Jacob.

"What's your problem Bella?" Jacob yelled.

"Look, it was an accident. I didn't mean to almost let it slip." Bella yelled back at him.

"Umm guys, not to ruin your little disagreement, but we have a problem." He stated.

"What kind of problem?" Esme asked.

"Umm Mione knows something's up." He stated.

"Of course something's up, you're all leeches." Jacob stated.

"She already knows that." He said quietly, not that that changed anything.

"What!?" Alice yelled.

"I didn't tell her, she figured it out on her own."

"This is why you shouldn't be hanging around her." Rosalie reprimanded.

"Guys she kinda figured it out the day we met." He was slightly fidgeting. She would be here soon, and he still hadn't got to the actual problem. _Okay_ he thought _Mione has a couple of miles to run, but she's upset so…ooh and she might be impatient so she might use magic to get here faster. This is so not my day._

"How did she figure that?" Esme was genuinely confused. Humans weren't that perceptive.

"She's good with weird." He offered.

"That still doesn't make sense. I am good with weird, and it took me a while to put the pieces together." Bella said.

"Yeah, she's really good with weird." _If only they knew how good, he thought_ "Now we may or may not need to panic, but she knows something's up with the mutt here." Emmett looked over at Jacob, who looked ready to phase again. Personally he planned on trying to ignore him, and see if he would cool down naturally.

"What does she know?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure what all she knows, but she's gonna be here soon wanting answers. So what are we gonna tell her?"

"Let's just try and talk this out rationally." Esme suggested.

"We don't have time. We need to make a decision, she'll be here soon."

"How much time do we have?" Carlisle inquired.

"Umm, she's running so anytime really."

"Aren't you being dramatic?" Rosalie rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Ya, no. Come on guys, what are we gonna tell her?" His family was really good at skirting around the problem.

"Come up with your cover story yet?" He heard her say. _Great, she's here now._

* * *

The second Emmett left she left. She didn't bother changing, she had run for months in jeans; needless to say she was used to it. As she ran, she fumed. The way they acted, defensively, bothered her. She supposed she could drop the matter, but if they were concerned about her safety then so was she. She made it to his house in record time. When she thought while she ran, she usually sprinted because she wasn't paying attention. She made her way into his house and she heard Emmett ask,

"Ya, no. Come on guys, what are we gonna tell her?" she just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms at that.

"Come up with your cover story yet?" she asked. They all had looked over at her suddenly. "I believe we have a problem." They tensed at that statement. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes again.

"I'm looking at it." She heard Rosalie mutter. She then turned sharply to face her.

"Honestly! Just leave me alone. I know that the world revolves around your pettiness, and I'm sorry that you feel threatened by me; but no more. Ugh." She threw her hands up into her hair and started pacing. "Rosalie, just…ugh. Listen Emmy Bear is just my friend. That's it. I don't like him, at all."

"Hey!" Emmett said, looking almost offended.

"Don't start you prat. I am only his friend, because for some reason he likes talking with me. And don't give me that dirty look. I have seen that look too many times. I really don't want to go into a long back story; but know that you have nothing to worry about from me. But I can understand where you're coming from, well sorta. Okay I'm not gonna lie, I've really enjoyed being friends with Emmy Bear, but I don't want to be a burden. So Rosalie I'm going to offer this to you once; Are you okay with us being friends or…" she then trailed off and looked directly at Rosalie. She said nothing. Her face was blank. "Right then. Don't worry about a cover story, you won't need it." Her voice cracked at the last word and she spun on her heel. She took a few steps and stopped when she heard a voice.

"That's it. You're going to leave because of me?" Rosalie asked. "Why does my opinion matter?"

"It matters because Emmett loves you and you're important to him. I'm the expendable one." She spoke quietly, afraid that if she raised her voice anymore, they would hear the wobble of her voice. She also still had her back to them. She couldn't face them.

"Mi.." Emmett started.

"No Emmy Bear. It's been decided."

"I get no say then?" he growled out. "Are you going to even explain yourself?"

"'Love is my religion-I would die for it.'" She said quietly. She then left the room as quickly as she could. Once she made it into the woods, she blindly ran. That was one of the hardest things she had done, but she did it for him. It was really for the best. She wasn't going to create problems; she wasn't worth it. She had been numbly running for some time when she tripped. She didn't bother getting up she just curled up and cried, for the second time that day.

* * *

"What did she mean by that?" Esme was puzzled by the girls last phrase.

"It means that I am so glad that I'm not related to any of you." Emmett growled. "It means that you all are heartless. One of you couldn't have backed me up?" he then turned to Jake, who looked ready to collapse. "I don't blame you. One she wouldn't have listened to you and two you probably were paralyzed from her rush of emotions. But Alice, Jasper, Caslisle, Esme, Edward, Bella? " They all quietly looked away from him. "Let me tell you a story, shall I. Mione moved here recently from England because she has no one."

"Don't be dramatic Emmett." Esme admonished.

"Surely she has someone?" Carlisle added.

"No, she has no one. Everyone she knew is now dead. Now I had befriended her prior to this knowledge, and since learning this have done everything in my power to add a spark of happiness back into her life. Now I'm serious when I say this; if you make me choose between you and her…" he trailed off for emphasis.

"Emmett," Rosalie started saying.

"NO! I am sick of everyone else having a say in my life but me. Accept it or not she is my friend and I am going to stick by her."

"I knew there was something there." Rosalie stated triumphantly.

"You're dead wrong. Let me let you in on another fact. She has only ever had two good friends in her life and they were both guys. When she was explaining herself she said, 'Love is my religion- I would die for it' she meant it. So then again Rose, maybe you're right. She does love me, as a friend. So as my friend what is she going to do if she knows that my _mate,_" he growled out, "isn't happy."

"Oh my gosh." Alice, Esme, and Bella breathed out at the same time.

"My point exactly. She is sacrificing her happiness for yours Rose, and she doesn't really know or like you." He looked at Rosalie who was now looking down.

"What have I done?" She whispered with a pained look on her face.

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter up. College is crazy, and I'm super busy. Didn't help that the voices in my head stopped talking ie writer's block. I hope you guys like drama, it makes my world go round. But on the happy side we are getting way close to relationship fluffiness. Thank you for your continued support though. Remeber review and let me know what you think, I love hearing from you guys.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Twilight, or the Ralph Waldo Emerson quote in this chapter.**

**A/N: sorry, I just read through this, and found a few mistakes. So I edited it and fixed them. This is what I get for posting at 1 in the morning. :)**

"Now if it won't bother you too much Rose, I'm going to go find her so I can apologize for everyone's behavior and beg for her forgiveness." He said with a look threatening Rosalie to challenge him

"I'll come with you." Jacob said. Emmett nodded over at Jacob and they both left the room of vampires who were all staring at the floor.

"Just so you know mutt, I'm not going slow for you." He said.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jacob muttered before he phased into his wolf form.

They both ran full speed towards her house. Once they were there Emmett nodded at Jake to circle the property. Emmett then ran inside the house.

"Princess!" he yelled. The house was eerily silent. He quickly ran through thoroughly looking for her. He then exited the house and saw Jacob back in his human form.

"She's not here!" he yelled.

"Yeah her scent's nowhere in the vicinity." Jacob said.

"We gotta find her." he said with conviction.

"Way ahead of you." Jacob muttered as he ran off into the trees to phase.

* * *

He was frantically searching the woods for her scent. He _had _to find her. It was going to be dark soon and she would probably get cold. _I'm going soft for a girl I don't even know,_ he thought. _Well she is my imprint, and it's my duty to keep her happy and safe no matter what. _Suddenly he caught a faint whiff of her scent. He hurriedly followed it and with a sigh of relief realized he had found her. They had been searching for at least an hour, and he was glad because that meant that she hadn't been alone for too long. As he got closer to her still form he panicked. But then he saw her chest rise and fall, _whew she's not dead._ He then retreated from her and howled to signal Emmett. He then phased to his human self.(**AN: For sake of I really don't want to go into embarrassing nakedness, the wolves have figured out a way to carry clothing with them or stash it in multiple places, so Jacob can phase whenever and be wearing pants)** He approached her, and gently lifted her into his arms. She didn't wake, just shifted into a comfortable position against him. He was smiling fondly down at her when Emmett arrived.

"What's wrong with her?" Emmett asked.

"I dunno. I found her asleep on the forest floor." He replied.

"We should take her to Carlisle, just in case." Emmett said.

"Is that really a good idea now?" he asked, brow arched.

"Yeah, it'll make them all really guilty. And she may be hurt, we're not gonna chance that." Emmett responded confidently. He had no idea how this was going to end up, but he did want to make sure that she was okay and not hurt. So grudgingly he followed Emmett back to the Cullen place.

* * *

Her head throbbed. She was trying to figure out what was going on. Once she remembered what had happened she almost groaned. Twice she had cried, and twice she had fallen asleep today. She wanted to crawl and hide because she never acted like this. She was never irresponsible and never was a whiny, crying girl. Oh what Emmett's family must think of her? She almost sighed because she didn't think that she'd ever be able to get over this. In her mind it was a criminal act. Girls aren't damsels needing saving, at least she wasn't. She started to try to configure her surroundings and once she figured them out she did groan. She was sitting on someone's lap, again. Without opening her eyes she knew it was _him_. She didn't even want to ponder what _he_ must think of her. Quickly she opened her eyes and then she deftly got off of him and stood. She swayed a bit and he went to steady her.

"Don't" she told him, voice clipped and almost cold. It just popped out like that. The second she said it she felt regret for some reason.

"Well alright then." He replied with a small smile as if there was something he knew that she didn't. "Look, we keep ending up like this somehow. Not that I mind, but I feel like we should be on a first name basis or something. I'm not entirely sure what the proper etiquette is for this sort of thing, but I'd feel better knowing your name and not referring to you as _her_ or Princess."

She looked shocked for a moment, and then said, "I appreciate you not wanting to call me Princess, and Merlin knows how many times I've tried to get him to stop."

"Merlin?" he interrupted.

"Really not important right now. Look, what happened today was really a one-time thing regardless that it happened twice in that same day; that is not happening ever again. But for the sake of I don't want another person calling me Princess my name is H- um Mione." She slipped up there for a moment because for some reason she felt compelled to tell him her real name. But that person was dead to her and Mione was who she was now.

"Well Mione I'm…" he started. Then Emmett interrupted,

"Yeah Jacob, we all know your name. Come on Princess I need to talk to you."

"Emmy Bear, in all of your existence haven't you learned any manners?" she asked sweetly, showing that she was annoyed with him. Jacob then scoffed.

"Of course I have. I just don't find them necessary with Casanova here." Emmett said with a smile.

"Look nice meeting you Jacob. Emmy Bear I believe we need to have a talk." And with that she dragged Emmett out of the room and into one that she knew would be empty; the kitchen. "What is your problem? Goodness, can I never not have an awkward moment with that boy?"

Emmett just smirked annoyingly, "Boy? Princess is that really an apt description?"

"We are not having this conversation right now Emmy Bear. Ugh, I need to go." She stated abruptly.

"Uh-uh we are talking right now, so get comfy." And with that he lifted her up to sit on the countertop. She just rolled her eyes at him and folded her legs under her. "I am not going to let others dictate my life." He had a serious look on his face.

"And I'm not going to let my mere presence become a rift for decades to come."

"Princess, do you ever do what you want?" he was exasperated he was exasperated at her answer.

"Emmy Bear," she started quietly, "I can't afford to think like that."

"Why not?" Emmett shouted.

"It doesn't matter." She replied softly.

"Why not, Princess? Why not?" Emmett all but screamed at her.

"It's not me." She said coolly.

"Stop being cryptic Mione!" he spat at her. She almost gasped, because he used her name. He _never_ used her name.

"Emmett, 'For everything you have missed, you have gained something else; and for everything you gain, you lose something.'"

"You are talking in circles now." He said, still seething.

"You want it spelled out? Fine! I have never gotten anything I have ever wanted. I have lost everything! My home, my family, my friends, everything I ever had is gone. Everything I have ever wanted is gone. And it's all my fault. You know what I can't deal with this right now." And with that she hopped off the counter and fled out of the house, leaving everyone in it stunned.

* * *

Once she was away from that house, she apparated to hers. She walked into her room and pulled a box from the top of her closet. She pulled out a scrapbook and stared at its pages losing herself to the memories.

* * *

Jacob was upset. Emmett had interrupted them and then upset her.

"You have a lot of nerve." He stated as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah and I scared her away again." Emmett then slammed his fist onto the counter, cracking it. "I'm supposed to be her friend and just dang it"

"Yeah well she's my imprint and so far I'm messing that up too." He said trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't make me feel worse." Emmett groaned, putting his head into his hands.

"Well then how are you going to make this better?"

"He's going to do nothing. He's worthless when he comes to apologizing. Besides as this is my problem I'll deal with it." Rosalie appeared out of nowhere and said as if it was nothing. Everyone was gaping though because she never admitted her wrongdoings. "Close your mouths. I have a heart." She stated as she inspected her nails.

"No you don't Rosalie." Jacob stated Rosalie. Her eyes narrowed at his accusation.

"Fine you're right anyway. However I hold Emmett's so I'll just borrow his."

"How touching, that's got to be the sweetest thing I've ever heard you say." Jacob drawled out sarcastically.

"Watch it pup. I know it's uncharacteristic however really it's for more of my benefit."

"How so?" Emmett asked. She then smirked at him.

"Well if I ever want you to look at me again I guess I can play nice to the mortal." With that she nodded and then was gone.

* * *

She had been numbly staring at the pages when she heard the knock. So she put the book down and went for the door. She was shocked to see Rosalie there. Before she could say anything Rosalie stepped in.

"I'd make some small talk right now, but honestly that's not me and something tells me that you'd see through all the bull." Rosalie stated casually.

"Well then what do you want Rosalie." She was tired and didn't want to deal with anyone, especially Rosalie.

"Look I'm here to apologize for my behavior."

"You're apologizing?" she choked out.

"Honestly, why is everyone so surprised? And before you get excited I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. Apparently Emmett values your friendship and I value Emmett so.." Rosalie trailed off then.

"So what does that mean exactly?" she didn't know Rosalie very well so she didn't want to assume anything with the woman. From what she had seen Rosalie could do anything really.

"It means that don't let me get in the way, oh noble one." Rosalie stated coolly.

"Are you still threatened by me?" she asked.

"I'll get back to you that." She just nodded and figured that that was the best answer she would get out of her.

"I know you don't know me and have no reason to trust me, but please don't be jealous. I don't see Emmett that way at all. And honestly even you should know that I am sensible. How sensible is a human and a vampire really?"

"Finally someone with common sense!" Rosalie all but shouted reminding her of when Emmett found faith in females again.

"What?" she was thoroughly confused.

"I see you haven't met Edward and Bella then."

"I saw Bella briefly, but I was, um well distracted to be honest." She said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah my idiot brother is convinced that a relationship with him and a human will work out." Rosalie stated.

"Well I guess it could, but it's really unlikely and quite stupid of him."

"I've changed my mind. I'm apologizing from the bottom of my black heart. Someone finally understands. Anyway not that I haven't liked chatting, I'm still undecided, but I'm gonna be going now."

"Well okay then Rosalie."

"This doesn't mean that we are friends." Rosalie shouted as she was walking away.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She said.

* * *

Rosalie sauntered back into the Cullen house.

"How'd it go?" Emmett asked.

"We're fine." Rosalie replied.

"Fine?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, turns out the girl has more sense than I thought. Anyways I've cleaned up my mess so we're good now?" Rose directed the last part to Emmett, looking up at him expectedly.

"Yeah we're great." Emmett said softly before capturing Rosalie into his arms.

"Don't mind me." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Oh we don't." Rosalie stated between kisses.

"I know where I'm not wanted." Jacob started walking away, heading towards the front door.

"Yeah, why don't you go where you are?" Emmett stated pointedly, breaking away from Rose for a moment.

"I'm not that desperate you anomaly." Jacob stated.

"I'm just thinking of the benefits for you, she's alone; so no interruptions." Emmett said with a small grin.

"Dude, just a few hours ago you were ready to kill me for looking at her. Now you want me alone with her. Aren't you like her brother?" Jacob asked, curious for Emmett's reply.

"Yeah, but that was before I saw that she needed you." Emmett replied. "Why are you still here?" Emmett then motioned for him to leave with his hands. So Jacob left and hopped into the Rabbit heading towards Mione's house. He was going to capitalize on the opportunity Emmett had given him.

* * *

After Rosalie had left Mione felt like she was floating. Everything else had gone wrong, but at least for this moment she had Emmy Bear as a friend. She waltzed up to her room to shower. Lying on a forest floor was not a good look for her. She took a hot shower, letting the water wash away all of the stress of that day. She then got out and put on some clothes from the box. The box she had pulled down that day had all of her memories from England. She slipped into a pair of maroon sweats that had been Harry's and a Gryffindor sweater that had been Ron's . The pants were too long, so she rolled them up to try to make them fit better. There was nothing to be done about Ron's sweater though. It was huge, but she loved it all the same. She had kept some of their things because for a moment it felt like she was with them again. They didn't fit and she could really fix that with a spell, but she liked cuddling up inside of them. She threw a brush through her hair and put some socks on her feet. Then she went downstairs. It was late, probably around ten or so. She couldn't decide if she wanted to read or eat. She settled on grabbing an apple and plopping down into a downy chair with a good book. She then heard a knock on the door so she put the book down. She then took her first bite into the apple as she opened the door. She was startled when she saw Jacob there. She quickly chewed her bite and then asked,

"How can I help you?"

"Can I come in?" he asked. She just stepped aside and closed the door behind him. She then noticed him looking at her strangely. She wondered this for a moment and then nearly slapped herself. She was wearing Harry and Ron's Gryffindor sweats. She just mentally sighed; she really couldn't meet him in normal circumstances.

"I repeat, how can I help you?" she said as he had been silent since entering.

"Well I'm not entirely sure why I came by to be honest" Jacob answered with a small smile. She laughed softly.

"I appreciate your honesty Jacob." She then led him to her living room and she plopped down into the plush chair she had previously been sitting in. He then sat down across from her. "At this point I feel that every time we meet it is under unusual circumstances."

"Well I guess that puts it, politely." She just shook her head at him and continued eating her apple. "Boyfriends?" he asked.

"Hmm?" she said, still chewing.

"Your sweats, they your boyfriends." She lightly shook her head at his slightly jealous tone.

"Yup." If he wanted to make assumptions she would let him.

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Harry and Ronald."

"Ooh, you totally don't seem that type." he said with a grin.

"I'm not. You just assumed. They were my friends and they were boys, so yeah they are my boy friends."

"Well that was awkward. I'm sorry." He stated.

"You're fine. Just stop assuming things." She replied with a smile. "So what kind of animal can you shift into?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he squeaked out.

"Well you are obviously a shape-shifter; I'm just not sure what you can shift into."

"I'm not sure I know what you are talking about?" he said coolly.

"And here I thought we enjoyed honesty. No matter, I can assume. I'm putting my bets on some sort of canine."

"Do I want to know why you're putting your bets there?"

"Probably not, but we are straying from the subject at hand Jacob."

"I think you're crazy." He stated in a choked voice.

"No you don't. Now to narrow it down. I'm going to have to say you're a wolf."

"That's almost uncanny." He finally choked out.

"Not really." She said with a wave of her hand.

"How did you know?" he asked faintly.

"I know much more than I'm given credit here." She said avoiding her question.

"Are you going to answer me?" he was slightly annoyed with her.

"Probably not."

* * *

**A/N: sorry guys, i feel like it's been forever since I've updated. I'd make some lame excuses as to why I haven't updated, but you guys really don't want to hear them. Honestly they are quite pathetic. Anyway I feel way guilty. So to ease my guilt I have stayed up way past my bedtime and written a jumbo chapter. I really hope you like it. I was tempted to end it earlier, but I couldn't leave you guys totally hanging. Anyway thank you for sticking with me. My goal is to update at least once a week. Anyway let me know what you think, I totally love hearing from you. This story isn't really set in stone so if anyone has some bomb idea, let me know! anway luv to you all and till next time :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own plot and that's it**

"Come on, how'd you figure it out?"

"Nice to know I've still got it." She said smiling.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh I'm just glad I'm still an insufferable know-it-all." She had a soft smirk gracing her face.

"That doesn't sound like a good thing." Jacob said confused.

"It's really not, but it makes me happy."

"Well okay then. Now stop avoiding the question." He said firmly.

"It's just something Emmy Bear said to me when he first met me."

"Come on, now I'm dying to know."  
"Well I first met him in some sort of meadow, and when I was going to leave he insisted on coming with me; something about me not getting hurt."  
"By what?" Jacob interrupted.

"Wolves." She said pointedly. Jacob just rolled his eyes at her.

"Figures the bloodsucker would warn you of me." He said with a smile.

"You are natural enemies to be fair. The fact that you can have a slightly civil conversation amazes me."

"You call what you heard earlier 'civil'?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes, you didn't harm each other so I call it civil."

"Wow"

"Take it how you want to, it's just my observation. Why do you communicate with them if you are enemies."  
"Okay I totally just caught onto the fact that you referred to us as 'natural enemies'. I don't think you're going to tell me how you know that, but just so you know I find that completely uncanny. Anyway Bella has been my best friend since forever so eventually I had to get over her awful taste in whom she chooses to date."

"I'm impressed, that must have been…um difficult, for lack of a better word."

"Yeah, but like I said I either got over it or I lost her as a friend. I eventually realized that suppressing natural instinct was the better alternative." He looked up at Mione and saw that she had a dazed look on her face. "Umm Mione are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine just tired." She responded.

"Oh I'm sorry it's really late now." Jacob then stood up to leave. "I'll talk to you later though?" he questioned.

"Sure." She said firmly. And with that answer he let himself out.

* * *

While listening to Jacob, she couldn't help but be stunned. Really his views on friendship rendered her speechless. She subtly kicked him out of her house because she was trying to process all that he had said. She wasn't sure about the logistics between him and the Cullen's; but she did know about the logistics between werewolves and vampires. The werewolves and vampires she knew were mortal enemies. They couldn't be in the same room without wanting to kill each other. But from what she had gathered from Jacob, his acquaintance with the Cullen's was odd. If he had to suppress natural instinct she assumed that their relationship was very similar to that of werewolves and vampires. She couldn't fathom it because when he was telling her about it he seemed so nonchalant, when she knew how difficult that could be.

Gryffindors and Slytherins were groomed to hate each other the second they were sorted. As a result naturally they stayed away from each other or hexed each other. She however had become friends with several Slytherins as they joined the Order. And while accepting them wasn't suppressing natural instinct, it was very difficult. So difficult that even Harry and Ron called her crazy, for the most part. But that didn't stop her from befriending them. Looking back she was glad that she did, for it was these friends that represented all she had left. They had tried to persuade her to stay in England, but she couldn't handle the hypocrisy that was left. She didn't know if she could _ever_ handle it. So she had left. The Wizarding World was a mess and they were left to clean it up. As she climbed into bed she couldn't help but marvel at the wonder that were Emmy Bear and Jacob; her only friends here.

* * *

She opened her eyes and was jolted awake by the bright sunlight. It was around 10 o'clock in the morning and the light was bright as there were no clouds blocking it. She languidly stretched when she realized something. Her house smelt like coffee, freshly brewed coffee. She jumped out of bed and crept down the stairs, wand out. She could hear someone shuffling and was about to hex whoever it was until she recognized them. She dropped her wand and ran over to the figure. He had his back to her, so she just leapt onto him and hugged him from behind.

"Dear Merlin, way to scare me so early in the morning," she mumbled into his shoulder.

"Way to scare me is more like it. You are so lucky I wasn't holding my coffee. And it is not early; you're just a lazy bum." He drawled back. He then shifted her so she was in front of him, and she just adjusted her legs to wrap around him so she could be eye level with him.

"Well if someone would owl before they showed up, I would have been up earlier. I should hex you for breaking in."

"You don't have your wand though, and besides you wouldn't hex little ole me." He said with mock innocence.

"Fine I wouldn't, honestly you're lucky I love you so much." She murmured as she tucked her head back onto his shoulder.

"Oh I know." He said with a big smirk.

"You are such a prat."

"Yup but I'm your prat Granger."

"Oh Merlin, the way you said that implies that we're in some sort of relationship." She groaned.

"You know you want me." He said with a smile.

"You're incorrigible."

"I know, all of the good qualities that you love about me."

"You are getting too much enjoyment from this aren't you?" she asked with a smirk.

"Of course."

"I've missed you, you know." She said softly.

"I've missed you too. It hasn't been the same without you there always nagging me."

"Aww," she cooed.

"Stop that infernal noise, I am not going soft." And as if to prove his point he withdrew his hold on her and dropped her onto the countertop.

"Ow," she hissed, "heaven forbid you ever grow feelings in that shriveled black thing you call a heart."

"Granger! What would mother say if she heard you saying that?" he asked feigning hurt.

"She'd congratulate me for not letting you bully me around and then she'd slap you upside the head for dropping me. Ooh what would father say?" and with that he blanched. "I think he'd say something along the lines of, 'how dare you try to guilt your sweet sister after you abused her so?'"

"Oh please, he doesn't talk like that."

"Not to you at least."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that he likes mother and I more than he loves you." She said in a sing-song voice.

"That's a load of bull." He stated.

"But seriously how are they?" she asked.

"Well father is whipping the Ministry back into shape and mother is whipping the people back into shape."

"Oh and what are you doing?"

"This and that."

"So nothing is what you are saying."

"Honestly, I'm a changed man. By this and that I mean a bit of everything really, I'm helping and directing wherever I can."  
"Good, good. Why are you here then?" she asked perplexed.

"Not happy to see me then?" she then gave him a pointed look. "Really I needed a bit of a break, and they were worried about you. Your letters are very vague and we didn't get one last week. Either I showed up, or you got the new team of Aurors. And they aren't a pretty sight right now. So I so humbly volunteered to come check up on you." He looked smug with his last statement.

"I'm sorry." She said, hanging her head.

"What is wrong?" he asked, very concerned.

"Nothing." She said quietly.

"Granger?" he asked her inquisitively. She then pulled him towards her and put her arms around him again.

"I'm sorry, you've just caught me on a really bad day."

"I'd say it's a bad day, you're wearing Weasley's shirt."

"I know, I'll be fine though." She said letting go of him. He just pulled her back to him.

"Granger, you don't have to be invincible you know. You are only human."

"No, I can't break down. I need to just keep going."

"That's not healthy you know that right? Have you worked your way through it?" she just avoided looking at him. "Merlin give it up woman. You cannot be made of stone. You need to work through what has happened. It's the only way to heal."

"I know, I'm just not ready."

"The longer you wait, the worse it's going to hurt." He stated.

"I'll try, but I'm going to school right now and can't afford to have a breakdown."

"Sure you can. That's why you have friends to pick you up." He then noticed that she wasn't looking at him, again. "You have friends, don't you?" she was silent. "Merlin." He said, tightening his hold on her.

"I have one friend, but I don't want to burden him. He has too many problems of his own."

"Like what?" he growled.

"Umm, well he's a vampire…" she started.

"Really Granger? I thought you were here to clear your head?"

"I was. I met him my second day here and we clicked. But I guess that's part of the problem. You see the town doesn't really like him or his family, and I showed up the first day of school as the new girl who associated with them."

"How bad are they?"

"Well they can't hex me…." She started.

"How bad are they?" he asked again.

"Bout as bad as you and the Slytherins used to be." She said quietly.

"That's it you're coming home." He said sternly.

"You know I can't do that." She whispered.

"I know, darn your hard-headedness."

"I'll be fine." She murmured. She spent the rest of the day catching up and relaxing with him. It was good to be free for a moment.

* * *

Emmett came to school feeling relief. He didn't have to hide his friendship with Mione. Who cares what everyone else thought, he'd finally got his family off their back. But his joy was short lived. He didn't see her in her morning classes. He wrote it off, but got concerned come lunch time. He was antsy, because she had never missed a day since coming here. So he decided to pop over to her house to see what was up. When he got there he was taken aback at the scene before him. Mione was curled up on her couch, and a pale, blond man was curled up on the floor next to the couch. He was confused, and wanted answers.

"Princess." He whispered. Nothing happened, so he tried again. "Princess." The next thing he knew there was the blond man pointing a stick at him, protectively standing in front of Mione.

"Give me one good reason…" the man was interrupted by a slim hand grasping his shoulder.

"No threatening, it's too early." She said while yawning.

"But," the man started.

"Emmy Bear was it entirely necessary to barge into my house." She said while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"It's lunchtime. I was worried. You've never missed school" he said, still perplexed.

"Merlin!" she exclaimed eyes widening. Then the blond man laughed.

"No matter where you are, you're still the same." The man said smiling.

"Just because you pretend not to care about your studies, doesn't mean that the world has to follow your example" she huffed.

"Sure it does." The man smirked. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Really you had to point your wand at him?" she huffed.

"Of course." The man stated as if it was obvious.

"Bah! What if he had been a muggle?" she asked.

"_obliviate_." The man said while shrugging.

"I am really confused Princess." The man chuckled at him.

"Not a word." She growled out.

"Of course not, your highness." The man said.

"I am surrounded by fools. Ugh. Okay Emmy Bear meet my friend. My friend meet Emmett."

"Does your friend have a name?" he asked.

"Emmy Bear?" the man asked.

"Look you two are making this more complex than it needs be. Emmett meet Draco." There was silence after she said this. "It is really mean of you to do this to me right after I've woken up." She muttered. "Dray can I have a minute alone please?" Draco just looked at her. "Upstairs, first door to the right." He just continued to look at her. "Go on, be the vain person I know and love." His eyes narrowed at her. "Oh my gosh, Malfoy leave me for a moment and go take a shower or for the love of all things good left in this world I'll…"

"You'll what?" he interrupted.

"Don't push me," she said threateningly.

"Fine!" he spat out, before stomping up the stairs. She just closed her eyes and took several deep breaths.

"Okay Emmy Bear, out with whatever you're dying to say."

"Who is he? Why did you miss class? Why is he upset with you?" he rushed out.

"He is my friend. I missed class because he kept me up late. And he's upset because he's worried about me. Oh and he's partially concerned because you're a vampire." She stated.

"If he's your friend, why haven't you ever mentioned him? And why were you up so late?" he asked suspiciously.

"He's my friend from back home and we were up late because frankly he is an annoying chatterbox who doesn't leave well enough alone." She said the last part loudly.

"I heard that!" Draco yelled from upstairs.

"No one likes an eavesdropper!" she yelled back.

"Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know Emmy Bear, I'm not hiding anything."

"Yes she is!" Draco yelled again.

"Not helping!" she yelled.

"What are you hiding Princess?" Emmett was concerned that she didn't trust him.

"Give me one second I need to do some pest control."

* * *

"Draco Malfoy what is your problem?" she fumed at the man lounging on her bed.

"I'm helping." He said smiling.

"No you're not. I told you to give me a minute and shower." She snapped.

"Oh Granger…" he started.

"Stop right there." She didn't want to hear whatever innuendo he had come up with.

* * *

Emmett was very confused. She came down the stairs with a grin on her face. Then he noticed she was holding something.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Just a pesky ferret, determined to stick his nose where he's not wanted." She said rather pointedly.

"Well, what have you been hiding?" he was determined to get answers from her.

"Nothing. Draco was exaggerating. He's just concerned because he caught me in a weak moment. I'm fine." The ferret then growled.

"Princess, you would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Sure." She said quietly. "Ow! What was that for?" she asked cradling her hand. The ferret had just bit her. "Fine!" she yelled. "Okay Emmy Bear I'm not fine, but I'm working through my issues and will be okay with time. It's really nothing."

"Okay if you're sure. I need to get back to school. But I want you to know I'm here if you need me."  
"I know." And with that he left.

* * *

"Was it necessary to bite me?" she asked the ferret, who in turn just stared at her. She then muttered an incantation to return the ferret to its proper form.

"I hate you Granger." Draco said immediately after transforming.

"You were making things worse. And you wouldn't shut up." She said.

"I'm just trying to help you." He said exasperated.

"Look, we're both really mad right now and nothing good can come of it. I'm going to go run some steam off and you're welcome to do whatever you want." She then turned on her heel and made her way up to her closet. She shucked off her sweats and put on her shorts and long-sleeved shirt. She then gathered her mane into a ponytail. "Malfoy I'll be back in a while. Don't destroy my house while I'm gone." She yelled out before leaving.

She was upset with Draco because she didn't want Emmett suspicious. She wanted to handle her problems on her own. It was really childish turning him into a ferret, but it was the only way she could think of to shut him up. She also knew that while he was patient, she had worn his patience thin. She had left really for his sake, and because she didn't want to get lazy. She wasn't about to let her rigorous training go to waste.

She came back a while later and went for her kitchen. She drained a water bottle and then leaned on the counter to catch her breath.

"Granger you've been gone for hours." He state as he walked in the kitchen. "Were you running this whole time?" he asked once he'd seen her sweat drenched figure.

"Yup." She said.

"Is that even healthy?" he asked. She just shrugged. "Why?" he was trying to figure out what possessed her.

"It is the one thing I am in control of." She said. "Plus it helps boost my ego knowing I could get away from pansies, like you." She smiled at the last part.

"I am not a pansy." He exclaimed vehemently.

"I bet I could outrun you right now, and I'm tired."

"You are on." He said. The two bolted outside and ran for a bit, but in the end she won. "You are a beast Granger." He said panting.

"Nah, you're just a pansy." She said smiling. They then walked into her house and they both downed some much needed water. "Shower's yours if you want it first." She said.

"How sweet of you to offer it to me." He said.

"Whatever, you would've nagged me to go first either way. I'm just bowing out 'cuz I don't want to argue."

"You know me so well." He called out as he made his way upstairs to her shower.

She decided to make some dinner for Draco as she knew he would be ravenous. She decided on making penne with chicken and a tomato sauce. It was nothing elaborate, but it was filling and she knew he wouldn't complain. She had it finished, and he still hadn't finished his shower. _Typical _she thought. So she sat down to her counter and made herself a small bowl. When she finished he finally was coming down the stairs. She noted that he was wearing a pair of sweats that had been Ron's.

"Stealing my clothes?" she asked, eyebrow arched.

"I may have forgotten to pack them." He mumbled.

"What did you pack then?" she then narrowed her eyes. "You are unbelievable. You remember your shampoo and you forget your clothes."

"I remembered the important stuff." He insisted.

"You couldn't have borrowed a sweatshirt too?"

"Nah, I don't need one."

"Mother would be so proud." She responded dryly. She then put a bowl of pasta in front of him.

"Thanks. And of course she'd be proud. I mean look at me." He said smiling with his mouth full.

"Yup, a face only a mother would love."

"You wound me."

"I seriously doubt it."

"They are worried about you." He said quietly.

"I figured they might be." She responded honestly.

"Yeah, although it is a funny sight to see father mourning his muggleborn daughter."

"They knew why I had to leave." She said quietly.

"I know, it just is hard for them."

During the latter part of the war, the Malfoy's had changed sides. Lucius couldn't handle his family always being threatened by Voldemort. They had shown up on the Order's doorstep to seek refuge. She had been the one to convince the Order to let them stay. Her parents had already been killed at this point and Narcissa developed a soft spot for her. They had become her 'parents' shortly after that. She had spent several months getting to know them and had become part of their family. Draco was more of a brother than anything. After what happened at the Final Battle though, she knew she couldn't stay. Her 'parents' begged her to stay, but in the end Lucius realized it was for the best. Had anyone told her that she would be an honorary Malfoy she would have laughed. She couldn't imagine ever being a part of their family. But after she got to know them, she realized that they had been puppets in Voldemort's game. Now Lucius was acting as Minister restoring balance, and Narcissa was acting alongside him. She couldn't be prouder of them to be honest. Life had certainly changed for her. But she couldn't figure out if she was entirely happy with it. She had lost everyone, but she had gained the Malfoy's and some of the Cullen's. One thing she wasn't certain of though was Jacob. He had shown up suddenly and she wasn't sure what to make of it, or him to be honest. She felt this pull to him that she couldn't explain and that scared her. She was used to being able to explain everything and this one man was ruining that.

* * *

A/N:

Ashdash321: Ron and Harry are dead. Oh and your thought process about Mione was pretty much dead on. It made total sense to me.

Desi-Pari-Always: yeah I totally had way too much fun imagining that scene as well.

Dragonfly1339: I wrote Emmett's words to Jacob slightly suggestive. But I totally didn't mean it in that way. It's just something I imagine Emmett saying. I will totally keep your suggestion in mind.

DarkFairy8605: Thanks for the suggestion. I'm really torn right now in deciding if Rosalie is going to be more of a permanent fixture. It may happen just because I personally like Rosalie and Alice gets way too much of a spotlight. Bare in mind though that no one knows her full story. Emmett knows the most and that is really snippets.

**I had way too much fun here. Originally Draco wasn't going to be the surviving student, but it just turned out that way. I enjoyed writing him more than I would've enjoyed the other characters I had picked out. Who figured out it was him before I revealed it? I read this to my friend and she got it from his first sentence because he 'drawled' it out. Oh well, I always knew she was way smart. Anyway thank you all for your continued support. This chapter turned out way long because I would write, and then get interrupted. At that point I was so tempted to post it, but it was always at a very bad cliffhanger. I didn't really want to do that, so that's why it's long. So show me some love and R&R. till next time**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

She left the kitchen to finally go upstairs for her shower. As she entered her room she screamed, "Malfoy!" He then bounded up the stairs in a flurry. He entered the room, wand arm out and ready.

"What?" he sounded confused.

"What have you done to my room?" she asked slowly enunciating the words.

"I made adjustments." He said, finally lowering his arm. He had gotten bored when she had left so he decided to spruce up her home a bit. Her house was mostly okay, but he had added his own flair to it. Her ceiling was enchanted like the great hall, and her bathroom now had more luxurious finishes. "I did the same thing throughout. I mean you only barely decorated the downstairs, and you didn't even touch the upstairs. I mean I'm hurt that you didn't make my room."

"Excuse me? You don't have a room." She said pointedly.

"Sure I do. Unless you're wanting to share yours." He looked over at her smiling.

"No I'm not sharing my room with you. Why do you need a room?" she was exasperated with the snarky blond.

"I'm your new roommate."

"Says who? This is my house."

"Here." He said handing her a folded piece of parchment. She took it and noted the seal. She groaned and broke the green wax.

_My Dearest Darling Daughter,_

_Oh how I love saying that. Never thought I would be able to say those words. Anyway I digress. Now DD you know that we, Narcissa and I, love and trust you. However we do worry about you being so far from home. Don't pull that face, here is always going to be your home. We have decided that Draco will be your new house mate. DD stop making faces, you'll wrinkle prematurely and we can't have that. Really he has work over here and therefore will really just be over there at nights. Now please don't put up a fuss with him, it's really me who's forcing this on the both of you. Just knowing that he'll be there has already eased my stress DD. Now I don't want to have to do this, but I know you too well dear. Don't contest this arrangement or I'll have to station an Auror 24/7. The war may be over, but there are still many dangers there. Now know I love you, and can't wait to hear from you DD._

_Daddy_

He had pulled the guilt card on her, she honestly couldn't refuse. "Fine. Roomie." She said moaning.

"What does the letter say?" She held the letter away from him, but he still managed to grab it. "Are you serious? 'DD?' He signed it 'Daddy?' What have you done to my father?"

"He calls me 'DD' which stands for dearest darling, dearest daughter, or darling daughter. He signed it 'daddy' because that's what I call him. And I haven't done anything to your father. He just is like that with me or Cissy."

"No he's not, I would know." He insisted.

"He's not like that in front of other people, you included. He's like that to 'his girls', his words not mine. He's always been like that, he just couldn't show it because of your grandfathers involvement with Voldemort."

"My whole life is a lie." He moaned as he walked out of the room.

* * *

The next morning she got up and got ready in a hurry. She threw on whatever was closest, and pulled up her hair haphazardly. She went to the kitchen and drank a glass of orange juice. She was preparing to leave when she heard Draco say,

"Where are you going?"

"School." She said still walking towards the door.

"Not like that."

"Like what?" she said confused.

"Malfoy's do everything in style, which right now you are not exhibiting." He flicked his wand at her and her hair fell from its ponytail into gentle waves. Her sweatshirt was transfigured into an oversized green sweater. He then transfigured her a belt to cinch the sweater. "Acceptable. You may leave now." He said clearly dismissing her.

"What is your problem? Has it ever occurred to you that I want to be invisible for once? Ugh."

"Malfoy's aren't invisible." He called from over his shoulder.

"Well right now I'm Mione Gran and I am invisible. I tried my first day here and it didn't end well. So why bother? No one cares either way." She said, voice quivering towards the end. He then walked over to her.

"Granger you aren't invisible and never will be. The way you dress doesn't affect that. But take it from me, when everyone is looking down at you or giving you a hard time, well at least you know that you have something that they don't. Looks and class." He then flashed her a rare smile. She quickly hugged him.

"Thanks. Wait shouldn't you be back home now?"

"Nah, today I'm sticking around here to throw up some wards and stuff. Tomorrow I start up again. And you're welcome, now go and turn heads. Stop scowling. Per my expertise it will happen."

"If I didn't know you my friend, I'd question how straight you were." She said walking away from him.

"Come on! I like women too much to even be swayed." He called out after her.

* * *

She pulled up to school and groaned. Of course Emmett was already there waiting for her. Although she did smile a bit when she saw his arm slung around Rosalie.

"Lo." She said as she got out.

"Lo?" Emmett questioned.

"Sorry, Hello." She said with a smile.

"Now I feel stupid," he mumbled. "Looking good this morning Princess." He added with a smile.

"Bah! I hate that oversized ferret." She stated walking towards the school.

"Who are you talking about?"

"Draco."

"What does he have to do with anything?"

"He's the prat that wouldn't let me leave the house in a hoodie, because it's 'not acceptable'."

"I have got to meet him." Rosalie said.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you are pretty scary when you want to be. But if he has you under his thumb he must be simply diabolical." Rosalie stated as if it were obvious.

"Not really."

* * *

She had spoken prematurely. That day she went home and Draco was gone. Emmett came over and the second he left Draco showed back up. This same pattern happened the next day too. That day she was tired of it. She was glad that she had friends surrounding her, but she really needed a breather; a moment to herself. She kicked Emmett out and quickly threw on her running shoes. She ran out the door and headed towards the woods. She didn't make it far though. She ran into a shield of some sort. She ran and discovered it was some sort of ward that enclosed her house and wouldn't let her out. She was going to kill the ferret when he made an appearance.

* * *

When he finally showed up, she was near the point of insanity. She had taken to walking up and down the stairs to occupy her time.

"Malfoy I am going to kill you." She said calmly.

"What's with you?" he asked as he grabbed an apple off of the counter.

"You warded my house against me." She said seething, still going up and down the stairs.

"Oh, yeah it's just a precaution." He answered smugly.

"You are going to take it down or so help me…" she drifted off.

"I'm really getting tired of your hollow threats" he said as he leaned against the counter.

"Dang it! I am not a child. I am not helpless. And I didn't want you here in the first place, ferret."

His expression darkened at her words. "Listen, muddy, it is still a dangerous place. It's for your own protection."

"And if I told you I didn't want it?"

"Don't be stupid."

"I am serious. I don't need your protection. Now take them down now." She said with a dark expression on her face.

"Fine! Get killed for all I care." He yelled. He then dramatically waved his wand in a series of intricate patterns before he rushed to his room and slammed the door.

"Well that went better than anticipated." She muttered to herself. It was late and dark but she couldn't care less. She had gone almost crazy cooped up in her house, so she decided on taking that run.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, it's been way too long. Anyway I'm way dead right now, so I'll be brief. Hope you enjoy this. If there is any confusion please let me know. Remember R&R for me please. till next time**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Not mine, I only claim the plot**

Mione's POV  
She ran for a while and ended up in the meadow. She sat there and just thought for a while. Deep in thought she wasn't aware of the time going by because before she knew it the sun was rising. So she just got up and decided to make her way home. _Hah_ she thought, I was out and nothing happened. She knew it was irrational to think like that, but she really couldn't help it. When she made it back she was glad that Draco was already gone for the day. So she was able to get ready in peace. Once she arrived at school she found Emmett and Rosalie both waiting for her.

"Lo" said Emmett smirking.

"Morning Emmy Bear, Rosie." She replied nodding to each of them. She didn't notice Rosalie's face darkening.

"What did you call me?" Rosalie asked tersely.

"Rosie." She said confidently.

"No, I refuse to have some infernal girlish nickname." Rosalie told her.

"Fine then." She answered walking towards the school. "Heaven forbid someone trying to include you." She quietly muttered, momentarily forgetting her friend's super-senses.

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked, catching up to her and flanking her side.

"I'm just trying to include you. My only mate right now is Emmy Bear and I obviously don't use his actual name. I didn't want to exclude you so…" she said trailing off. Rosalie had stopped walking beside her at some point, so she turned around to see her standing there stunned, not moving. Then as if Rosalie had realized what had happened, abruptly turned on her heel and quickly walked away. "Did I royally screw up Emmy Bear?" she asked her friend who had an unreadable face on.

"No." he said quietly.

"Emmy Bear what's going on." He just stayed silent. "Fine," she grumbled. She grabbed his arm and dragged him to a spot away from prying eyes. Then she slammed him into the wall. "What. Is. Wrong?" she asked, punctuating each word to get her point across.

"You are remarkable." He finally said. She just tilted her head and gave him a quizzical look. "Firstly I don't ever want to get into a fight with you because you totally just slammed me into the wall, a feat no one has yet to do. But onto your question, nothing is wrong per se. It's just…" he trailed off, as if trying to find the right words. "Look Rosalie has always been difficult. But that's what I love about her. But her life hasn't been easy and so her first reaction is to push people away and hurt them, before they can hurt her. Needless to say she isn't friends with many people. But you, someone who has so much to hate her for, just took her feelings into account. Rosalie knows that you don't necessarily like her, but you just gave her some nickname just to include or befriend her. So nothing is wrong, Rose is just shocked and I am in awe."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Actually I don't dislike Rosalie, I'm sorta in the neutral zone right now, but I think we can be friends."

"Why would you think that? For all you know Rose hates your guts; why risk hurting yourself?" he inquired probingly.

"You don't understand everything about me Emmy Bear. Remember Draco?" she then continued once he had nodded. "We went to school together. We were in opposite houses, so naturally we were enemies. I won't get into much more detail, but I will tell you this. He and his cronies tormented me ruthlessly for 7 years. His parents also hated me, and made sure that I knew this. But you see there came a day when they needed help, and no one would vouch for their loyalty. I didn't want to either until I saw their faces. They were scared and human just like me. It was my word that got them help. His family couldn't believe that I would do that for them. Then I learned that they weren't so bad. Draco is now what I consider to be a brother and his parents are considered mine as well."

"What is your point Princess?"

"I'm just saying that everyone deserves a chance." She said thickly, then quickly fled from his presence.

* * *

Her talk with Emmett that morning had left her in a melancholy the rest of the day. Currently she was sitting in that meadow thinking. She truly believed that everyone deserved a chance to prove themselves, but she didn't know how she could apply it to herself. She had done too much, and right now she could feel the inky blackness threatening to press down her soul. The weather wasn't helping in any regards either. Today the clouds seemed to reflect that darkness threatening her.

"Bit nasty to be out now, don't you think?" she heard a voice say from behind her. She quickly jumped up, ready to face the attacker. Then she saw that it was just Jacob, but that didn't stop her heart from traitorously thumping from the fear and surprise of his presence. She was not used to being surprised because of constant vigilance. She had to put her hands on her knees and take several deep breaths to regain normalcy in breathing.

* * *

Jacob's POV

He had just approached her and commented on the weather and she looked like she was about to have a heart attack. He had to wonder what was behind her actions, because hers weren't normal for being caught off guard.

"Are you okay? I really didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's my fault, not yours. I should be fine in a moment." She answered him breathily.

"You sure?" he asked. She merely nodded. He then reached out his hand to put it onto her shoulder, to let her know that he was here for her but she stopped him.

"Don't touch me." She told him, hastily straightening up finally breathing regularly. So he dropped his hand, as if she had burned him. She must have noticed the slight look of hurt on his face because then she said, "Can we talk?" he just nodded and then plopped down onto the grass. She did the same, just a bit away from him. Then she drew her knees up to her body and wrapped her arms around them. "I'm just not having a good day." She said softly. Then abruptly she continued, "I feel as if there is some dark shadow pressing down on me." She was looking out at the sky intently.

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm not a good person Jacob. I have done unfathomable things. And yet then there's you. I can't explain it. It's as if I'm drawn to you and trust even though there's no logical reason for it" his hope swelled at those words. "I can't wonder if there is more behind it. But then I remember that I don't know you and that I'm not acting rationally at all. Are you following me?"

"Sort of."

"I think that days like today are to remind me of my place. When all seems good, the sky darkens and reminds you that it never lasts. Everything fades and all's that's left is just you."

"Mione you don't really think that?" then he looked at her face and saw that she did. He then tried to move towards her.

"Stay away from me Jacob." She said.

"What is wrong?" he asked, exasperated.  
"You can't touch me." She said quietly.

"And why not? I am just trying to be your friend and remind you that when it all fades away you are not alone."

"That's why. I don't understand it, but your touch takes away the pain and I can't let you do that."

"Why not?" he all but yelled.

"Because I deserve to feel it! And because as much as I would like to delude myself, I am nothing if not logical; and please don't delude yourself either. Please just leave me alone Jacob." She finished quietly.

"No." he said firmly, not moving.

"Yes, leave me please." She said almost pleading.

"Give me a valid reason and I will." He told her, just waiting to hear her argument.

"I don't want you here." She mumbled into her knees.

"Clearly not, you invited me to sit with you and you wanted to talk; so we're talking." She then was quiet. He didn't interrupt her; he decided to wait for her to open up to him.

"You have no responsibility towards me at all." She finally admitted, breaking the silence.

"Bull, you're my friend."

"We're not friends. I've talked to you a few times, and that was only one day."

"Yeah, but you met Emmett once and then all of a sudden you two are inseparable."

"That's different."

"How so?" he asked perplexed.

"Just stop Jacob." She muttered.

"Why should I?" he asked, getting more and more confused b her actions.

"Dang it Jacob, you scare me." She said loudly. He then abruptly stood up.

"Here I thought you were different! How hypocritical of you befriend the leech and fear the mutt!" he yelled, his voice dripping with sarcasm while trying to desperately cover up his hurt.

"Not like that." She said as she quickly got up, looking at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean then, _princess?_" At that moment he didn't care if his words hurt her, but he instantly regretted them when he saw the hurt in her eyes.

"Don't call me that! My whole life I have had to listen to people talking to me like that, but no more. For the love of all things good I just don't get it." Her tone had changed from enraged to exasperated almost instantly.

"You are making no sense Mione." He was frustrated with her answers.

"Look, it's getting late, can we continue this at my house?" she asked. He only nodded and then she took off running. He just followed. Once they made it to her house she got out two water bottles and then tossed him one. She then led him into a library behind the kitchen. They both sat there awkwardly for a moment. She was opening her mouth when he heard the door slam.

"Granger, I am a prat unworthy of your forgiveness." A man said.

"Why me?" Mione uttered, glancing upwards. She then walked out of the room and gestured for him to follow. She led him back to the kitchen and he saw a tall blond man with his back towards them. She continued towards him, but he decided to give them their space so he opted to lean against a wall.

"Prat," Mione started but was cut off as the man abruptly spun around. He then shot forward and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Merlin, I was so worried. Of course you were right, I can't expect you to stay in a bubble."

"Draco, you are suffocating me." Mione muttered. In response the man only squeezed harder. "Dray," she whined.

"Fine." The man then loosened his hold on her, only to pick her up and sit her on the counter.

"Does this mean I get an apology?" Mione asked crossing her arms.

"I said you were right, what more do you want?" The man asked confused.

"Of course."

"What's for dinner?" the man then asked abruptly.

"I dunno, what are you making?" she asked cocking an eyebrow.

"That is low, you know I don't cook. Come on I'm a growing boy." The man said whining. Throughout this whole conversation he was struggling to keep his composure. He didn't know what to make of the situation. He wasn't sure who the man was and wasn't sure of his relation to Mione. But he knew that lashing out in jealousy wouldn't get him anywhere.

"No you're not. Although you are being incredibly rude, ignoring our guest." With that statement the man spun towards him.

"Who are you?" the man asked in a clipped tone.

"Jacob." He responded.

"What is he doing here?" the man asked, directing the question towards Mione.

"You are being rude again, he's my, umm I don't really know what we are but he's here to talk to me." Mione answered in a stilted manner.

"Well at least you're not a vamp." The man said, this time directing it towards him.

"Really? Sorry didn't catch your name…"

"I'm Draco."

"Look Dray, I owe Jacob some answers so please make yourself scarce." Mione said pointedly.

"Now now, what would my father have to say about this?"

"He'd say 'no one likes an eavesdropper nosey'" With that she hopped of the counter and pushed Draco towards the stairs.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Draco asked petulantly.

"I dunno; go stare at yourself in the mirror or something." Jacob had to chuckle at that statement.

"You know you love me for it." Draco said as he climbed the stairs.

"Whatever helps you sleep." She then made her way back towards him and they went into the library again. "Now I believe I owe you some answers."

"You do, but first who's he?" He tried to keep his voice emotionless, because he didn't want to frighten her away.

"Oh Draco is a friend from back home, more of a brother really. Anyway he's my housemate for right now."

"Okay, are you going to explain yourself now? I mean you go from hating everything to sarcastic in an instant. Am I too much of a bother or something, cuz I can leave and you can go back to Draco."

"Cut the bull Jacob, don't pull that card because you don't know me. This is what I really need to talk to you about. And Draco is a guy I've known for years. See we got into an argument last night and that was him apologizing, what good would it be if I didn't act like I normally do. I'm having an off day, but no one needs to know that. You weren't supposed to stumble upon me, no one was. Draco is a worrier and I don't need him on my back."

"What kind of a friend is he if you can't show him your feelings?"

"Don't go there, you don't understand it. Look Jacob just let me get this out. You scare me because I don't know what's going on, I'm not in control. I don't know you, but I feel like I do. You must feel it too; otherwise we wouldn't be having this talk. But that doesn't make any sense and I can't make sense of it. I can't even categorize my feelings on anything because they are going haywire and that is what scares me."

"Ok so where does this leave us exactly?" he asked, scared for her answer.

"I don't even know, I'm very conflicted." She grudgingly replied.

"Ok, then I'll leave you to sort it out. When you do the Cullens know where to find me." With that he left. It killed him, because he knew that she did want him there but was confused. "Just please don't take too long." With those words he left.

* * *

Mione's POV

She watched as he left, but for some reason she didn't want him to leave. This really confused her but her dark mood was at least mostly gone. She trudged upstairs to go collapse on her bed and think. But fate wasn't with her because Draco was waiting for her arrival.

"Never thought I'd see the day that you were asking for my help."

"I'm not, I was coming to relax and you were waiting for me."

"Ah but you do need my help."

"Ugh, I don't know I'm so confused." She moaned as she collapsed onto the couch next to him.

"Now I'm concerned. What about?"  
"Jacob, I feel as if I know him but I don't. I want to be around him even though he makes me nervous. It's bloody unnerving."

"Um Granger do you get butterflies when you see him or weak kneed?"

"yes." She answered softly. Suddenly Draco burst into laughter.

"Goodness Granger, you don't know the symptoms of a crush?"

"No, and that can't be it." She said willing it not to be true.

"That's exactly what it sounds like, come on can't you recognize the signs?"

"No I have never had a so called crush on anyone."

"I don't believe you." He said shaking his head.

"Believe it, I've been on dates and I'm friends with guys but I've never liked them."

"I find that insulting really. No woman can't help but want to snog me senseless."

"Sorry I have never wanted to snog anyone senseless Malfoy." Suddenly he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Mione." He said sounding remorseful.

"What for?"

"We all sacrificed something for the cause, but I never realized what you had sacrificed; your teenage years. I mean it makes sense you were friends with guys so you never had those infernal girly tendencies."

"Oh yes heaven help me." She said sarcastically.

"Really Hermione Granger finally has her first crush."

* * *

A/N: Wow it's been way too long. I'm hitting that crazy time before tests here at college. Bah I know I'm a lame-o and that's a bull excuse but oh well I'm sticking to it. Oh I am so excited for the next chapters so stick with me. As always I love hearing from your. Til next time.


End file.
